


the fool and the fool who follows him

by coeur_de_loup



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Minor Character Death, Multi, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-15 10:04:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5781898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coeur_de_loup/pseuds/coeur_de_loup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A long time ago in a galaxy far far away... Jongin has always dreamt of becoming a Jedi. Once he gets the chance, however, he finds nothing is a wondrous or simple as it seems. Star Wars AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Episode I

Jongin grew up to tales of the Jedi. Fierce knights that came swooping in whenever trouble arose and saved the day. Guardians who protected the weak and punished the bad, glowing swords lighting the darkness. His mother would tell him these stories, curled up around the fire during long nights on Chandrila. His sisters never loved the stories like Jongin did; far more like his father, they scoffed that the Jedi could be so heroic.

 

Especially as they grew and matured his sisters lost interest in the so-called “bed time stories”, but even at the age of 16 Jongin couldn't bring himself to let them go.

 

“Come on Jongin, we're gonna be late for the market!” his eldest sister calls, long hair slung over one shoulder, basket of fish leaning against her hip.

 

“I'm coming, I'm coming,” Jongin calls, tying his boots on with haste. He'd had the dream again. The jumpy one with flashes of blue and pink and a smiling stranger who's eyes were so deep and kind...

 

“JONGIN!”

 

He startles, rushing to the door of their modest house, grabbing the second crate of fish and running after his sister as she walks up the path.

 

Working at the market is by far Jongin's least favourite chore; he'd rather clear Borcatu out of the hatchery. It's hours of endless social interaction for nothing but a few credits and even more heavy lifting. Part of what makes having three sisters worth it is that it means Jongin only has to do market duty once a moon cycle. It doesn't make doing it any better though...

 

“How much for two fish?” an old woman croaks, face nearly hidden behind layer upon layer of fabric.

 

“50 credits,” She must be hot underneath all those layers, it isn't particularly cold this time of year.

 

“50 credits is too much,” she says, tapping her hand on their display table, “People need to eat you know, I'll give you 20.”

 

20 credits for two fish? Jongin's family needs to eat too. He looks around, but his sister is no where to be seen. She always gets away with the most.

 

“I'm afraid that's too low,” How do you barter? “It's nonnegotiable.” Jongin winces, definitely not like that.

 

“Nonnegotiable,” the old woman scoffs, “10 then.”

 

Jongin sighs and prays for a lightening storm to roll in so he can be saved this humiliation, “You'll buy them for 50 credits. Everyone buys them for 50 credits.” Honestly could she just give up or walk away an leave Jongin in peace?

 

Something in the air between them changes, subtle, but it makes the hairs on Jongin's arms stand up, “I'll buy them for 50 credits,” she mumbles, as if coming out of a deep sleep.

 

She hands over the money and Jongin hands back the fish, dumbstruck at her sudden change of heart, “Uh, thank you for your business,” he says and she leaves.

 

*

 

There's a guest at dinner that night. He shows up uninvited, knock sounding on the door just as Jongin's family sits down to eat. Jongin gets up to answer the door, his duty as youngest, but his mother stops him placing a hand on his arm as she exchanges a grim look with his father. His father stands and heads for the door, “I hoped this day would never come,” he mutters under his breath, nearly inaudible.

 

The door opens and in steps a tall, cloaked figure, hood up to protect him from the rain that had begun to fall minutes earlier. Once he pulls the hood down, Jongin can see he's mirialan. Practically indistinguishable from a human save for the deep green skin and black diamonds that span the bridge of his cheeks like freckles.

 

No words are said. The mirialan stranger and his father simply stand there, looking at each other. It's unnerving.

 

“Come in, sit down,” his mother speaks, “We always have room for one more.”

 

The stranger nods, round mouth pursing, “Thank you for having me,” the words have a deeper meaning than Jongin can mete out, but his mother smiles.

 

His father doesn't sit back down, choosing instead to head to the kitchen. Jongin doubts he'll come back in as long as this stranger is here, though he doesn't quite know why.

 

The stranger does sit though, something clanking as he meets the chair. Jongin's mother pours water for the stranger and gestures to his youngest sister to hand him a bowl.

 

“I think you know what brings me here,” his voice is deep, it sends a sense of forboding through Jongin that feels oddly like his father.

 

His mother says nothing, but she picks at her food like this sort of thing happens all the time.

 

The stranger turns to Jongin, “My name is Yifan,” he says, extending a hand.

 

Oh, he wants an introduction, “Jongin.”

 

“It's nice to meet you, Jongin.” It's as if his sisters don't exist.

 

“You can't take him,” his father says, finally making a reappearance, “He's too old.”

 

Yifan looks up, “In the days of the Old Republic someone as old as you or I could begin training Kwangsoo, nothing is impossible through the Force.”

 

Jongin's eyes flicker to Yifan's waist, a sabre? A Jedi?

 

“Except love and children,” his father replies coldly.

 

“How would you like to be a Jedi?” Yifan asks, turning back to Jongin without acknowledging the words of his father.

 

Jongin's taken aback. Him, a Jedi Knight? Images from his dream flash before his eyes and meld together with daydreams. Jongin flipping through the air, lightsaber ablaze, “I'd like it a lot sir.”

 

“Would you deny your son the chance to hone his gifts? Would you rather leave him here to squander them?” Yifan directs to his father.

 

“I would not have you deny him the chance to live his life.”

 

“Jedi live full lives, we are called to a higher purpose,” Yifan offers his hand again, “It is your choice, your father is right you are old, but I can sense great power within you if you are willing to unlock it. I would not have made the trip here if the Council didn't think you were worth it.”

 

“Of course. I, truthfully I've always dreamt of being a Jedi,” the way his father is speaking... could he have been a Jedi? Or at least in training to be one? And the Council sending an emissary all this way just for Jongin. How could he refuse?

 

“Pack your bags and say goodbye to your family then, I will meet you outside when you're ready,” Yifan stands, bowing, “You've been most gracious hosts,” he flips his hood back over his head and heads for the door without another word.

 

As soon as he's through the door, the dining room erupts in chaos.

 

“You can't just leave!”

 

“No way you're gonna be a Jedi.”

 

“This isn't a decision that should be made rashly Jongin.”

 

“You know those stories mom told us were just stories right? Jedi are way more boring than that.”

 

Everyone's voices overlap and echo into one another, and Jongin can't think, “It's my choice and I've already made it!” he yells, and his family falls silent, “I want to be a Jedi. I never thought it would be possible, but here I am being offered a chance when most Jedi train from birth.”

 

“Then go,” his mother says, offering her arms for a hug. Jongin eagerly accepts her embrace, “but know you'll probably never see us again.”

 

Jongin nods into her neck. His mind's made up; it'll be worth it. After his mother lets go, Jongin says goodbye to the rest of his family. His sisters tug on his ears and kiss his cheek in turn, each displaying a different level of shock and sadness.

 

“If you're gone we'll have to do more chores,” his youngest sister pouts.

 

Jongin smiles sadly, and moves to embrace his father.

 

“I hope this is really what you want,” his father says, eyes watery, “It's not a decision you can take back. Even if you leave the Order, they will always be able to find you.”

 

“Don't worry about me father,” Jongin's starting to get choked up, he needs to leave before anyone sees him cry or else they'll never let him go, “I'll become a Jedi Knight to make you proud.”

 

Jongin doesn't really have anything to pack. He could take clothes and toys with him, but the Jedi have their own wardrobes. So he leaves.

 

It's still raining outside, and just outside of their yard is a small ship. Yifan must be inside. Jongin runs, feet slipping in the mud, mind on what's ahead of him, unable to turn back, not quite wanting one last look at his childhood home.

 

_I'm gonna be a Jedi_ , his mind repeats like a mantra.  _I'm gonna be a Jedi._

 

*

 

“A new initiate is coming today, haven't you heard?” Yixing sounds far too excited, Jedi Masters should be calm and new initiates are hardly news; this is why he hasn't been asked to the council.

 

Junmyeon shakes his head, “I haven't.”

 

“Well it's the talk of the temple,” Yixing smiles, and Junmyeon rolls his eyes.

 

Gossip is terribly unbecoming of a Jedi, “Why bother speaking of things you don't know. Only knowledge, Xing.”

 

Yixing laughs heartily, “Why did they make me Master and not you?”

 

Junmyeon shrugs. Yixing knows the answer to that question, everyone does. No doubt it was the talk of the temple. But Yixing means well, and he's the only  lasting friend Junmyeon has, “ Come on, let's head to the gardens.”

 

Junmyeon doesn't want to be anywhere near the dormitories or the entrance wing when the newcomer arrives. He has no reason to be interested, new initiates mean infants or toddlers anyway why would anyone but the caregivers care?

 

Yixing agrees, linking their arms once no Padawans can spy them. Yixing's the youngest Jedi master at the temple, and he's far too attached to Junmyeon, but Junmyeon doesn't mind. As long as they don't get reprimanded he'll let himself slip and enjoy the presence beside him.

 

*

 

“Junmyeon,” a voice echoes in Junmyeon's mind, softly shaking him out of his meditation. The garden is nice today, the soft smell of plants from all over the perfect place for focusing thought, “The High Council requests your presence in their chambers,” it's Master Yunho.

 

“I'm on my way,” Junmyeon sends back, anxiety creeping in. He closes his eyes to dissolve the feeling. Whatever the Council wants him for it can't be bad. He hasn't done anything wrong.

 

“Yixing, I have to go to the Council Chambers, you can head to lunch without me,” he calls, standing and brushing a few petals off of his robes.

 

“What does the Council want you for?” Yixing is lying on his back in the grass, hands behind his head. He looks ready to fall asleep.

 

“I don't know, but I can't keep them waiting.”

 

“Maybe they want to promote you,” Yixing opens his eyes to wink.

 

_Yes, very funny._ Junmyeon waves away that suggestion and makes his way southwest. He may or may not run most of the way. Thankfully, the trip up the spire is long enough that he can collect himself before having to face the council.

 

“I'm sorry for the wait, masters,” he says as the doors open, “I was in the gardens.”

 

“There is no need to be sorry,” surprisingly it is Master Yifan, the Caretaker of First Knowledge, who speaks. The Council Chambers are oddly empty. Besides Master Yifan there is only Master Yunho and Grand Master Qian.

 

Junmyeon feels another strange presence in the room. Beside Master Yifan stands a young man, the power within him is sharp but unfocused. He's nervous, plump bottom lip being gnawed on and eyes flitting from master to master.

 

“Junmyeon, please meet Jongin,” The boy finds Junmyeon's gaze, and his eyes widen in surprise before he blinks and nods a bow which Junmyeon returns.

 

Grand Master Qian speaks next, “Jongin is to be your Padawan,” she says, “Through special circumstances he comes to us untrained. However, he is too old to be put in with the initiates.”

 

“It is your responsibility to train him fully,” Master Yunho continues, “Master Yifan has chosen you as the best option.”

 

But of course Junmyeon doesn't get a say in any of this. To train an adolescent as initiate and Padawan, it's impossible. They're testing him. They want him to fail, “Masters, you know I cannot take on an apprentice.”

 

“Please,” it's Jongin who speaks. His voice is smooth and mature despite his age, “I'm sure you would be a great master.”

 

Junmyeon looks at him once more and sees the determination in his eyes. Why Jongin seems so set on Junmyeon as his teacher, Junmyeon suspects he'll never know. He is completely different, nothing like... there's no reason to be so apprehensive, “Very well, I will be your teacher.”

 

_Do not make me regret this further._

 

*

 

Junmyeon takes Jongin from the Council Chambers and leads him deeper into the temple. Junmyeon had said since he was so behind they would have to start on his training right away. Jongin isn't exactly keen, but at least he now has all the time in the world to familiarize himself with the temple.

 

“Here we are,” Junmyeon says, stopping in front of a gilded door. He looks at Jongin with those eyes. The eyes from his dreams, kind and deep and dark. Surely this is destiny, even if Junmyeon had been reluctant to take Jongin on at first. Anyone would be, he supposes, at his age he's supposed to have learnt all kinds of skills and built his own lightsaber. But he won't be a burden.

 

Junmyeon leads him into a grand library, towers of bookshelves and holocrons ascending to the high, vaulted ceiling. They head through row upon row before Junmyeon stops at a long table behind which sits a twi'lek.

 

“Master Jessica,” he says, and she turns to face them. Her skin is mostly orange, with white speckles.

 

“Ah, Junmyeon, how can I help you?”

 

“This is my Padawan, Jongin,” Jessica seems taken aback by the statement, eyebrows raising and one of her head tails flicking, “Jongin this is Master Jessica, I want you to come here every morning and catch up on your studies, she'll know what texts you need to read.”

 

Jongin bows, and Jessica laughs, going back to her business. Junmyeon smiles and gestures Jongin to stay as he heads off somewhere else. His smile's beautiful, Jongin wants to see it more often.

 

“Uhm, Master Jessica?” Jongin suddenly feels overwhelmed.

 

She turns back around with a small tome in her hands, “Don't worry Padawan, you can take this one with you.”

 

“Thank you,” he says, getting a good look at the cover. _The Jedi Path,_ it reads. It's bound in black leather, embossed with the symbol of the Order.

 

“I'll see you tomorrow,” she says, adding, “Take care of Junmyeon,” with a wink.

 

“See you,” Jongin leaves before realizing he has no idea where he is in the room.

 

Jongin considers turning back and asking for directions, but he's a Jedi now... or soon will be. He breathes in, closing his eyes as he exhales. Master Yifan had said on their trip to Coruscant that the Force was something one felt, so that's what Jongin tries to do. He can feel Jessica behind him, effervescent and golden. And to his left he feels Junmyeon, much more subdued and a pale blue.

 

Jongin smiles, giggling to himself before bounding off towards his master.

 

*

 

Everything in the Jedi Temple is so large. Junmyeon explains the basic layout to Jongin while they pick up the supplies he'll need for training. There are five spires, one for each of the cardinal directions, outer ones housing a specialized council; the one in the middle is saved for contemplation and ceremony. The remainder of the temple is split into sectors, though they are not separate. There are halls for weapons training, halls for meditation, archives, and political meeting rooms. Compared to Jongin's small village it's a lot to take in.

 

“You'll be doing most of your training with me,” Junmyeon says, handing Jongin a training sabre, “but some of your more practical training will be with other Padawans.”

 

The point, as Jongin understands it, is that he's to be treated as both youngling and Padawan. A streamlined training meant to catch him up with his peers.

 

“We'll be doing your Gathering as soon as possible, but not until you're proficient enough with a sabre that we don't have to worry about you injuring yourself.”

 

“I understand master.”

 

Junmyeon bristles, “Please, I am no Master. You may call me teacher or Junmyeon.”

 

“Ah, sorry, sorry,” Jongin nods, arms encumbered with training supplies, “I still don't quite understand how ranks work.”

 

Junmyeon doesn't reply instead grabbing a shielded helmet, “The first and most important lesson I have for you is that of the Jedi Code.”

 

Junmyeon recites the code as they carry the supplies to his, and now Jongin's, dormitory. _There is no emotion, there is peace._ He says, words echoing off stone pillars. _There is no ignorance, there is knowledge._ He pauses, waiting for Jongin to soak in the words. _There is no passion, there is serenity._ They pass through a raised walkway, on one side the bustling city that covers the entire planet and on the other a garden, a few Jedi meditating within. _There is no chaos, there is harmony._ Jongin realizes he can hear Junmyeon's words in his head as well, they're stronger there, weighty. _There is no death, there is the Force._

 

“Whenever you doubt yourself, or the path you've chosen, think of these words. One cannot become a Jedi without knowing the Code and its complexities, inside and out.”

 

The dormitory wing is full of doors and Jedi of all ages and species milling about. Some of them laughing in small groups, some dutifully going about their chores. Jongin's new room is more like a small apartment. It's austere, as to be expected of the Jedi. There are robes discarded here and there on the floor  and chairs and Junmyeon flushes cutely as they enter, “Sorry about the mess,” he says, “I didn't know you were coming.”

 

“It's fine,” it's more than fine really, such a funny contrast to the straight-backed, cool demeanour Junmyeon had had all throughout the rest of the day.

 

Jongin places the training supplies on the floor next to where Junmyeon put the helmet down.  Junmyeon rushes around, picking up clothes and stuffing them in a hamper. The far wall is entirely window, and Jongin can see they're pretty high up. The view of the city is beautiful and, if the sun is any indication, facing  w est.

 

*

 

“I found it master: the amulet of your forefathers.”

 

“You've done well my apprentice,” the room is dark, the sun not yet having risen, “and where is it?”

 

“I'm afraid it's in the Jedi Temple on Coruscant,” no doubt the apprentice is kneeling, eyes on the ground with such bad news.

 

But the master smiles, “Then prepare yourself. Soon we will be able to reclaim what is rightfully ours.”

 

The apprentice leaves. If plans are accelerated they can leave within a fortnight. And the Jedi will tremble for the wrong they have done.

 

*

 

Jongin finally meets other Padawans on his third day of training. He's seen many other Jedi of all ranks around the temple, and even been introduced to a handful of them. But most of his time is spent in isolation, or with Junmyeon, practising his fighting or his meditation. Junmyeon never lets him eat unless he can recite the Jedi Code in full which had been a rough day or so. It comes almost naturally to him now, though he still hasn't delved into any deeper meaning.

 

Junmyeon had had to cut his hair too, leaving a patch beneath his ear long and braiding in the rest that had been cut off. Jongin looks like a real Padawan now, even if he doesn't have the markings of a chosen field of study.

 

“For today's sabre training I want to try something different,” Junmyeon had said, handing Jongin his own lightsaber. They're at the base of the Tower of Tranquility; Junmyeon said training in the shadow of the ancient tree was best as it's close enough to the sacred spire of the mountain the palace is built upon to feel the flow.

 

“Teacher?” Jongin's never used a real lightsaber before. What if he loses a hand? That would just be embarrassing. It's bad enough passersby can see him practise by the tree.

 

J unmyeon waves at someone behind him, and Jongin turns to see four Jedi approaching, two obviously  P adawans, “I told you you'd get to do some training with others didn't I?” Junmyeon says as if he hasn't just handed Jongin one of the most dangerous weapons in the universe and isn't expecting him to use it to spar with people who have been training in its arts since they could stand.

 

The Padawans introduce themselves as Sehun and Zitao. They're both fresh out of initiate status, and the same age as Jongin. They're both human, the same as their masters.

 

“Master Yixing is good friends with Junmyeon,” Sehun says, pointing over his shoulder to where their teachers have sat down to chat, leaving the grunt work to them, “They were in the same clan as initiates. Just like me and Zitao.”

 

Zitao nods, stretching in preparation, “Master Baekhyun's probably just here because he wants to know what would convince Junmyeon to take on an apprentice.”

 

Jongin shrugs, bringing Junmyeon's lightsaber to life. The feeling of it humming in his hands is unlike any other, green blade pulsing in front of his eyes. Its weight, or lack thereof, is close to that of the practice sabres, “Go easy on me,” he jokes, “I've never used a real one.”

 

*

 

Sehun and Zitao are the perfect two for Jongin to train with. Junmyeon had hoped this would be the case, but to see it in action puts him at ease.

 

“You're doing so well, Suho,” Baekhyun laughs, “He can parry quite well.”

 

“Don't mock me,” Junmyeon scoffs, pushing Baekhyun lightheartedly. Baekhyun's returning smile is so sincere it makes Junmyeon want to crawl away into self-imposed exile. He hates it when they call him that, it isn't a name he deserves; he never did.

 

“Aww, I mean it,” Baekhyun whines, and Yixing nods along in agreement. Baekhyun and his cohort just made knighthood in the past couple of years. Chanyeol, the youngest and most brash, being the only one not offered a Padawan.

 

J unmyeon pats him on the head, and Baekhyun coos. He's so young, barely four years older than his  P adawan,  though Junmyeon himself isn't that much older than Baekhyun.. . It's remarkable how fast the three of them worked to pass their trials.  Junmyeon smiles and tries to convey that pride. He may not have been their  mast er, but he knows they worked hard.

 

“Kyungsoo's new Padawan is just like him,” Yixing says, making Baekhyun laugh and Junmyeon shake his head.

 

“Isn't that part of the point?”

 

“You ruin all the fun Junmyeon~”

 

Junmyeon sighs and lets his friends talk on about minutiae that shouldn't matter. He focuses back on Jongin. Sehun's going easy on him, telegraphing his moves and letting Jongin block to get the feel of a real lightsaber.  Zitao's cheering them on from the sidelines, every now and then butting in to tell Jongin what to do. He's full of energy, wanting to get in on the sparring as well, bouncing in place.

 

Sehun stops and switches places with Zitao who takes a more physical approach to the Force. Baekhyun is the same way, it's why they were matched. Zitao's former master had been far too cerebral; it hadn't worked out. Since Baekhyun too favours martial arts over weapons, they were placed together earlier this year. It'll teach Jongin to use those skills as well.

 

“Tomorrow is Luna's birthday isn't it?” Yixing asks once a lull has found its way into the conversation, Baekhyun napping on Junmyeon's thigh.

 

“Is it?” Junmyeon had forgotten. He'd forgotten, “I didn't know...”

 

“Ah, I'm sorry to bring it up then,” Jongin pauses in the middle of a swing to look over at them and Sehun freezes, sabre inches from his shoulder, “I thought you commemorated it.”

 

“I used to,” every year. A bouquet of flowers to lay at her shrine and an apology on his lips, “I've been trying to move on.”

 

“It wasn't your fault.”

 

Waking up, her presence gone. Jongdae gone  from the room . Blood staining the steps of the temple's north gate. Everyone will see.  _I was just so angry, I didn't mean it._ Blood on his  P adawan's hands.

 

“It was,” Junmyeon soothes his hand through Baekhyun's hair to centre himself, “Perhaps they meant Jongin as my atonement.”

 

“They certainly didn't mean him as a punishment,” Yixing's eyes are steady, serious, but Junmyeon can't help the pull on his heart. _There is peace, there is peace._

 

*

 

By the end of his first week on Coruscant, Jongin has split all of his time between, meditation, training, eating, and sleeping. The latter two together being maybe 10 percent of his time. Junmyeon pushes him hard, by the time most Padawans are his age they've not only had years of initiate training, but a few years of Padawan status under their belt.

 

He spends his mornings reading in the library, book upon book of intergalactic cultures and histories, his afternoons sparring with Sehun or Zitao if they're free. He tried to spar with their friend Krystal, an orange twi'lek with black markings, but she just Force pushed him into a wall. Unfair. His evenings are spent with Junmyeon going over Jedi rules and more focused training that changes every day. Once Junmyeon goes to bed Jongin meditates, Force levitating his Jedi handbook and thinking on the Code.

 

He still doesn't think he quite understands it, but it's simple enough.

 

“I think it's time we do your Gathering,” Junmyeon says after breakfast, “We can leave in an hour.”

 

Jongin was finally going to move on to reading about the founding of the Jedi Order in the times before the Republic. But the Gathering is more important, it's more fun too. A chance to finally get some action.

 

The handbook doesn't have much to say about the Gathering, except that it can only be done during daylight hours. It's the ritual all initiates must pass before they can become Padawans; travelling to Ilum and finding their own crystal so that they may make their very own lightsaber after their promotion.

 

“You'll need this,” Junmyeon hands him a heavier cloak, “Ilum is a cold planet.”

 

*

 

He wasn't kidding. The trip takes a few hours at hyperspeed, Junmyeon and Jongin the only ones onboard the Crucible as it takes them on their journey. It's piloted by droids, but Jongin doesn't really talk to them.

 

The second they step off the ship, Jongin feels his eyelashes freeze together, “This way,” Junmyeon yells over the howling wind.

 

A few minutes later they reach a cave. Inside sits the temple. Its rocky pathways and spires are dug into the cave, crystals glowing on every surface.

 

In the centre of the temple is a hole leading deeper into the cave, “Go down and find your crystal,” Junmyeon says, pulling Jongin's cloak off his head.

 

“But teacher, how will I know?” if the caves are anything like the rest of the temple there must be crystals in abundance.

 

“Trust in the Force, you'll know,” is all Junmyeon has to say. It's as cryptic and unhelpful as the rest of the guidance Jongin's been offered, but such is the Jedi way.

 

Everything must be learnt for yourself.

 

“Come back before sundown,” Junmyeon smiles sadly, patting Jongin's shoulder, “I'll be here.”

 

Jongin focuses his will and clears the ice from the cave opening. The handbook briefed this at least, the ice will reseal once the sun goes down, locking anyone still within inside. Failure, a fatal one.

 

The way down into the cave is slippery, but at a low enough incline there should be no problem once Jongin has to leave. It is dark however, the only light coming from the crystals themselves, and there are a good handful of them.

 

_Trust in the Force, you'll know._ Jongin takes a few breaths and heads deeper into the caves. Either he'll die here or he'll be one step closer to his dream.

 

*

 

“Things are so much more boring when Suho isn't around,” Baekhyun whines, pouting as he burrows in next to Kyungsoo.

 

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, refusing to budge, “He went to Ilum with Jongin; that's a day trip. You're being ridiculous.”

 

Kyungsoo just got back from a mission the night before. He'd been gone for more than a month, and, yeah, maybe Baekhyun's ridiculous but separation is his least favourite feeling. It doesn't help that Chanyeol's away on a mission too. Things have been lonely enough the past few years.

 

“I know, but,” Baekhyun sighs and Kyungsoo surreptitiously lets him link their fingers together, “I'm a terrible Jedi who worries too much.”

 

K yungsoo hums, “Too bad there's nothing in the code about certainty.”

 

“The only certainty we have is that nothing is ever certain,” Baekhyun says, smiling to himself at the thought of their younger days.

 

K yungsoo huffs a laugh, “Good to know you listened to Master Minseok.”

 

“Don't tell him that,” Baekhyun would rather his former master still think he never learnt anything at all. How else is he supposed to play dumb?

 

A couple of  K nights walk by, and Kyungsoo pulls away, leaving Baekhyun to lurch. He's always been push and pull, especially when it comes to other people.  _There is no passion._ It's a tricky balance, the Jedi are close like family but romantic entanglements aren't allowed.  That isn't to say they don't happen... Baekhyun can vouch for that, but, again, he's not really a great Jedi. He'll probably never make Master.

 

H e stands, brin g ing his hands together in the sleeves of his robes, “Let's have some tea in your rooms, our  P adawans are busy with each other.”

 

Kyungsoo smiles, soft and wide, “If you insist.”

 

*

 

“I'm almost to Coruscant master.”

 

“Once you're in the system you're on your own.”

 

“Of course.”

 

“Do not let them see your face, and do not let them sense you. Though they surely know I have an apprentice, we must not show them our plans.”

 

“I will not let you down Liyin.”

 

*

 

S ehun wakes up in the middle of the night with a hunger to rival an anooba's. He doesn't want to wake his master, or any of the cooks, so he sneaks out to head for the kitchens himself.

 

It's a wonderful time of night when no one is awake except for the night guards. He can't help but skip through the empty corridors that are normally so full. He's hoping Master Yixing gets a mission soon, it's been a while since Sehun was out of the temple.

 

“Shouldn't you be in bed,” Sehun startles, spinning around to see Krystal and Zitao.

 

“Shouldn't you?”

 

“I couldn't sleep,” Krystal shrugs, “Chanyeol's supposed to come back from his mission this morning. I heard Master Kyungsoo talking about it.”

 

“Please, he isn't even cool,” Sehun scoffs, Zitao running past and grabbing his hand, dragging Sehun along.

 

“Uh, sure he is,” Krystal insists, running herself to keep up with the boys, “He once stopped a civil war from breaking out by arm wrestling the leaders and declaring himself in charge.”

 

“I'm sure he lied about that,” Zitao laughs.

 

“Jedi don't lie!”

 

Sehun turns his head to see what's hopefully a rare pout on Krystal's lips, and finds himself colliding with someone headed the other way.

 

The three involved in the collision go tumbling, “I'm sorry, I'm sorry,” Zitao says, “I wasn't looking.”

 

Whoever they knocked into isn't from the temple. Sehun can tell immediately, once he rights himself. They're dressed in black from head to toe, mask over their face so all that can be seen are their eyes. Something is wrapped up in their hands, it must be from the archive... a thief?

 

“Hey!” Krystal shouts, Force pushing the intruder to the ground.

 

Sehun fumbles for his lightsaber the same as Zitao. They light them up, expecting the thief to back down, but they pull out a sabre of their own.

 

When it springs to life, Sehun sees red and knows the y' r e in way over their heads.  He widens his stance, Zitao's yellow blade slicing through the air behind the intruder. They block it easily, tossing Zitao back with a  F orce push of their own.

 

Sehun runs forwards to meet them, Krystal hot on his heels.  They're clearly well trained, easily fighting off attacks from both  P adawans. Even with Zitao on his feet, the trio just keep getting pushed back. The intruder taking them where they want to go.

 

S ehun calls for his master through the Force. He hopes Yixing wakes up and gets here as fast as he can... maybe Chanyeol could come back early. Sehun can't help but wonder why no guards have been alerted to the fight. They haven't exactly been quiet, and even though they're far from any of the main entrances surely the guards would feel a disturbance.

 

The intruder uses a final  F orce push that sends all three  P adawans off balance, and makes a run for it. They're fast, but Sehun has a quick recovery. Zitao yelps, probably thrown into something.  Sehun runs after them as fast as he can, Force aiding his movements. The intruder leads him to a back entrance, one unknown to the general public.

 

“Don't be foolish child,” they say, voice harsh and muddled through static, “Take one more step and I may not let you live.”

 

“I'm not afraid,” Sehun grips his sabre tightly, palms sweating.

 

He can sense their masters on the way, Baekhyun stopping to help Krystal and Zitao. Sehun steps forward to launch another attack and is met with lightening.  He screams, sabre falling from his hands. It's a pain unlike any he's ever felt.

 

It stops.

 

His vision swims, heart struggling to find a rhythm. Why, why stop? Yixing. Sehun's lifted back onto his master's lap. Kyungsoo runs after the intruder, trying to hold them from running but they're too fast. Their ship takes off just as Baekhyun runs around the corner.

 

“Krystal told me,” he's panting with exertion, “Was it...” he swallows, “Could you tell?”

 

Sehun loses consciousness before he hears Kyungsoo's reply, all he catches is the grim set of his face.

 

*

 

“Something's wrong,” Junmyeon says, eyebrows furrowed.

 

Jongin is holding his crystal in his hand. It's warm, probably from his touch. The Gathering had been... not what he was expecting but he made it out, just in the nick of time.  Junmyeon had put his hand on Jongin's shoulder again and Jongin could've cried from the pride he felt.

 

“What, is it asteroids?” They shouldn't encounter anything in hyperspace, but nothing is impossible.

 

“No,” Junmyeon shakes his head, “It feels like... back at the temple. I don't know, maybe it's because I'm tired. Something just feels off.”

 

“You know, my mother always said that Jedi always know. Even if it's something small, you must be right,” Jongin smiles and Junmyeon laughs mirthlessly.

 

“I don't want to be right.”

 

*

 

J ongin sleeps for most of the ride back from Ilum. His Gathering had taken all day and travelling back took most of the night, what with a supernova forming on their direct path. There's quite the commotion when they land at the temple; Jongin can sense the unease once they reach the planet's atmosphere.

 

“See? You were right.”

 

“Wonderful,” Junmyeon fixes his robes and fluffs his hair, “No matter what's going on I want you to work on your crystal. It'll take at least a full days worth of meditation to attune it. I want your lightsaber built before the week is out.”

 

“Yes sir,” Jongin holds the crystal in his pocket, feeling it hum through his fingers.

 

Kyungsoo's waiting for them at the docking station. As scary and silent as always.  It  definitely isn't a good sign.

 

“Kyungsoo?” Junmyeon says as they get off the Crucible, “What brings you here to greet us, and without Krystal no less?”

 

“Krystal's been injured,” he says, “Sehun and Zitao too.”

 

“What happened?” Jongin blurts, rushing forward only to be stopped by Junmyeon who gives him a _patience Padawan_ look.

 

“There was an intruder,” Kyungsoo continues, gesturing for them to follow him and heading inside. Hopefully towards the infirmary, “Sith.”

 

“Are you sure,” Junmyeon's voice wavers where Kyungsoo's does not.

 

“All three Padawans fought him. I can vouch for what they saw.”

 

“But are you _sure,_ ” Jongin can sense Junmyeon's distress, he's frayed at the edges.

 

“Yes,” Kyungsoo almost hisses it, “There are only ever two. It was him.”

 

K yungsoo  _is_ leading them to the infirmary, but the rest of the trip is spent in silence. Jongin can't get a good read on Kyungsoo; his speciality is masking his true emotions. A Sith... Jongin had thought they were only legends, a bogeyman hiding in the annals of the past.  And this one used to be a Jedi, or else Junmyeon wouldn't care so much about his identity.

 

J ongin rushes into the infirmary as soon as it's in sight. He has to see if his friends are okay. Sehun, Zitao, and Krystal are all in beds next to one another, their masters save for Kyungsoo beside them. Krystal's up and about, frown on her face clearly telling all the healers that she's fine. Really.

 

Zitao has his left shin in a cast, blue lights travelling up and down his leg to help speed the healing process.

 

Sehun is asleep. There's a heavy bandage across his chest, and he looks like he's in pain.

 

“What happened?” the healers shush Jongin as if his loudness will disrupt the healing.

 

Krystal leaps and Zitao tries to, but Baekhyun pushes him back down. She runs over and gives Jongin a huge hug, “We were fighting. It was terrible.”

 

“Kyungsoo mentioned that,” Jongin pulls back to survey her for further damage, and she seems fine, a bruise here and there, “Was it really a Sith?”

 

“No need to be so excited Jongin,” is Master Yixing's reply.

 

Junmyeon enters the room, making a beeline for Sehun, “Is he alright?”

 

“Lightening burns,” Baekhyun replies, and now Junmyeon looks like he might cry.

 

“He'll be fine,” Master Yixing says, “they're all shaken, but no one was seriously injured.”

 

“This is my fault,” Junmyeon really does start to cry, wiping at his eyes.

 

“How is this your fault?” Zitao pulls on Junmyeon's sleeve, looking close to sympathetic tears himself, “Even if you were here, something was weird, no one could sense him.”

 

J unmyeon shakes his head, tears still fighting past his eyelids. He pulls away from Zitao's grasp, “I'm sorry,” he chokes before running off.

 

“Why would Junmyeon blame himself?” Jongin asks, Krystal and Zitao echoing the question silently, “What could he have possibly done that you didn't?”

 

“It's not about what he could've done last night,” Master Yixing says. Baekhyun and Kyungsoo rest silent, staring at nothing, “More about what he feels he could've done years ago.”

 

Baekhyun shakes his head, moisture glistening in his eyes as well, “Suho,” his voice cracks over the name, “Suho never did anything wrong. It wasn't something any of us could've prevented.”

 

“What wasn't?” Krystal snaps, patience on the edge.

 

“The Sith you fought. We knew him,” Kyungsoo starts and before he can say anything else Chanyeol come barging into the infirmary.

 

“Jongdae was here and you let him go? And then made Suho cry?!” his voice is far louder than Jongin's had been but no healer rushes over so shush him... Knights...

 

Krystal screams in frustration, and Jongin groans,  _we'll be here all day waiting for an answer at this rate._

 

“Junmyeon made himself cry,” Kyungsoo snaps back, “and calling him Suho doesn't help.”

 

“Calling him Suho is the only thing that helps,” Chanyeol slaps his hip.

 

“Both of you shut up!” Baekhyun yells, as Master Yixing laughs to himself.

 

“As Kyungsoo was saying. We know who attacked you. We trained with him, Suh— Junmyeon was his master.”

 

“But Junmyeon doesn't take on Padawans...” Jongin's confused, and his friends seem to be in the same state.

 

“We had just been promoted to Knight,” Master Yixing says, voice dreamy, “We were full of vim, ready to take on the galaxy... Junmyeon has always been hard on himself.”

 

“Sometimes people just can't be saved,” Kyungsoo's words are harsh; Jongin can see Baekhyun's nostrils flaring as he tries to hold his tears.

 

“We should all go and meditate,” Master Yixing suggests, pulling Chanyeol out of the infirmary before he can find something else inflammatory to say.

 

“He's right,” Kyungsoo looks to Krystal and then to Jongin, “Once Master Jessica and Master Yifan know what the Sith stole we'll no doubt be sent to find it. Rest up.”

 

Krystal mutters her agreement and leaves with Kyungsoo.

 

“Sehun will be fine,” Baekhyun finishes, “I will stay here to keep these boys company. You have a lightsaber to build.”

 

Jongin nods, waving to Zitao before leaving. He can't believe anyone would want to hurt Junmyeon like that. It doesn't matter; Sith can't be reasoned with. _There is no ignorance, there is knowledge._ No Knight would say those things if they weren't true.

 


	2. Episode II

“Who would you have for your master?” Chanyeol asks, tossing his sabre's hilt up before catching it and throwing it again.

 

He's been growing a lot lately, mind not catching up to his body and newly long limbs smacking themselves on every pillar and table in the temple. Maybe someday his head will catch up with his ears...

 

“I was thinking I'd want Master Luhan,” he continues as if the question was directed at himself, “you know, someone really zen.”

 

Baekhyun laughs, nearly falling off his perch on the windowsill, “You would break Master Luhan. I want Master Minseok.”

 

“You only want Master Minseok because he never wears sleeves,” Kyungsoo scoffs, leaning back against the foot of the bed.

 

Baekhyun acts offended, “Watch who you say that near Kyungsoo. Do you want me to get kicked out?”

 

“It would be a blessing. Truly a gift to the Order.”

 

“Who do you want Jongdae?” Chanyeol focuses his question.

 

Jongdae shrugs, “I haven't really thought about it, to be honest.”

 

It's true. He's spent more time worrying about passing their trials than on what would happen on the other side. Maybe he'd like Luna, she doesn't worry too much about appearances and strict protocol.

 

“Well I was thinking I'd like Master Luhan as well,” Kyungsoo says, “In case any of you cared.”

 

The room erupts in chatter. Chanyeol preening, ready to fight Kyungsoo for Master Luhan right then and there. The rest, praises for Kyungsoo, pure shock that he could _ever_ think any of them wouldn't care. Soon enough it dissolves into laughter. Jongdae's excited again. No matter who his master is, his friends will always be by his side.

 

*

 

Master Luhan chooses Kyungsoo.

 

No one's really surprised. Except Chanyeol. He gets chosen anyway, by Luna, which does turn out to be a shock. Even Jongdae had though no Knight or Master would want Chanyeol for another few years; he doesn't think before he acts, but maybe Luna was the same way once.

 

Baekhyun gets his wish too: Master Minseok, king of biceps. Baekhyun's lucky, Master Minseok is on the Jedi High Council. It means the most important missions and the best eavesdropping.

 

The first day of their eligibility no one asks for Jongdae.

 

Maybe it's because he's a shitty pilot. Maybe it's because he causes too much trouble, but Chanyeol's even worse isn't he? It isn't fair! Jongdae spends that night in his room, lonely now that his friends have moved in with their mentors. He can't sleep. He doesn't want to wake up tomorrow and see all his friends with braids. He wants to train, to blow off steam, but the training fields are closed at night and he has no master to let him in.

 

He screams, frustration he hasn't felt since they first did lessons with the marksman-h remotes. He tries to recite the Code since it's always put him to sleep in the past. _There is no emotion, there is peace._ If only that were true. Maybe he can focus on the peace part, but his emotions are boiling around him.

 

_This is why no one wants me._

 

*

 

The next morning Jongdae's called to the tree after breakfast. He catches sight of his friends on his way there, but they're all too wrapped up in their masters and each other to notice him. This time it's shame that roils in his gut. He should be there with him. He should be better.

 

The young initiate who had told him to go to the tree hadn't said why.  Seeing his friends go by means they can't have had anything to do with it, so Jongdae is stumped.

 

Someone's sitting under the tree when Jongdae gets there. Their presence is a rich, deep blue in the back of Jongdae's mind. It's Junmyeon. But why would Junmyeon want to see him? Junmyeon's a prodigy, freshly made Knight a few months ago despite only being 20. Not that Jongdae can complain. He'd missed seeing Junmyeon around when the older Padawan had been meditating in isolation for his knighting. He's very easy on the eyes.

 

“Junmyeon?” Jongdae asks as he approaches the shade of the tree, “Was it you who called me here?”

 

Junmyeon looks up smiling. Jongdae's a little dazzled; he's never seen that smile up close before, “It was, sit down.”

 

Jongdae does, “May I ask why?”

 

“You already did,” Junmyeon laughs like he's just said something hilarious. Death would be easier than getting up and walking away now, “First I wanted to apologize for not doing this sooner. It took a little bit of persuasion before I could get the Council to agree, but they kept the others from you until everything was decided.”

 

“What was decided?” Now Jongdae's just confused. Why would Junmyeon be talking to the Council about him... unless... a bud of hope springs in his chest.

 

“I am to be your master,” Junmyeon smiles again, this time so widely his whole face scrunches up.

 

The bud unfurls into a sunflower, “ That's a relief,” Jongdae jokes, “I was worried I'd get stuck with Master  Ree ”

 

Junmyeon laughs again, and Jongdae feels like he's floating on the ceiling, “C'mon, if we hurry you can spar with your friends.”

 

*

 

Jongdae's first task as a  P adawan is to construct his lightsaber.  Junmyeon has to go out on a solo mission, so it works out perfectly. Kyungsoo had put his together his first day of training, blade glowing orange and surprising Master Luhan so much he almost made Kyungsoo take it apart to make sure it was the right crystal.

 

Baekhyun thinks it's hilarious. He'd overheard Master Luhan talking to Master Minseok about it. “ No one told me he was so conflicted,” Baekhyun imitates  Master Luhan poorly, laughing the whole time, “As if a single person in this temple doesn't know Kyungsoo has issues.”

 

“I'm trying to concentrate,” Chanyeol snaps, the hilt he'd been gifted from Luna sitting in pieces on the floor.

 

Chanyeol and Baekhyun are in the same boat as Jongdae. The three of them seated on cushions in the meditation rooms up the Tranquility Spire trying to put the pieces at their feet into functioning sabres.  They should probably be alone, but what the High Council doesn't know won't kill them.

 

“Save it for Luna, buddy,” Jongdae laughs. Chanyeol and concentration are exactly things that go together.

 

“Why don't you save it for Junmyeon?” Chanyeol whines back.

 

Jongdae hums, tapping into the Force enough to move his crystal and hilt pieces into the air between his hands. He hears a click on the other side of the room and Baekhyun whoops, bringing Jongdae's lightsaber bits crashing back to the floor.

 

They should definitely be doing this alone.

 

Baekhyun brings his newly built sabre to life, the meditation room glowing blue around him. Jongdae breaths again, focusing on the room, his soon to be sabre, the bright auras of his friends. He pushes out, visualizing the sabre forming in front of him, Chanyeol's whining fading into white noise. His mind is nearly blank before his thoughts turn, as they always seem to these days, to Junmyeon.

 

Even though he's far away, it as if Jongdae can feel him by his side. Hand stretching out to help his sabre together.

 

_Click._

 

“Aggh, no fair!” Chanyeol flops onto his back, and Baekhyun laughs.

 

Jongdae's lightsaber turns out to be blue as well. His and Baekhyun's matching hues exactly, “I guess we're soulmates or something,” Jongdae nudges Baekhyun until he reacts, leaping onto Jongdae and making exaggerated kissing noises.

 

Hours later they find out Chanyeol's is some kind of not quite green not quite blue, “Aqua?” Baekhyun suggests.

 

“What does your heart say young Padawan,” Jongdae tries his best Grand Master Qian impression which leaves Chanyeol in stitches.

 

“Uhh... turquoise, I think,” Chanyeol says between laughs.

 

“Then who are we to say aqua,” Jongdae smirks at Baekhyun who rolls his eyes.

 

“Oh but you are so mighty and wise, master.”

 

*

 

Soon enough Jongdae is going on a mission of his own, well, technically it's Junmyeon's mission. But the only way to learn the Jedi arts is by doing, so it's kind of Jongdae's mission too.

 

They've been sent to Mandalore. Recent friction has begun between the native  m andalorians and the  t aung living on Shukut, a planet in the same system. Junmyeon (and Jongdae!) is being sent there to try and calm things before war breaks out. An inevitable outcome, considering the  m andalorians' love of battle.

 

The first order of business is to speak to the taung leaders and persuade them that they should meet with the mandalorians. Jongdae gets off the ship to find himself in the plains on the edge of a bleached white city.

 

“Stay close to me,” Junmyeon says, as if Jongdae would run off on a strange planet and miss all the fun.

 

“Of course master,” Junmyeon's ears turn red whenever Jongdae calls him that, embarrassment seeping out of him.

 

*

 

It turns out political negotiating is boring. The taung argue that, blah, blah, ancient pacts made when their cultures were one this, giving up their warrior past that. Jongdae has to admit he zones out a little. It's much more fun to watch Junmyeon anyway; he's unflustered and cool: in his element.

 

Glass shatters, Jongdae screams. The windows are behind him, and he has no idea what's happening. He can hear Junmyeon and some of the taung yelling over the din of laser fire. It must be a mandalorian ambush...

 

_The mandalorians love battle, but even they keep promises._ Junmyeon's voice sounds in his head. Even if that's so, as Jongdae turns to get a look at who's attacking, it seems obvious the mandalorians are responsible.  Their helmets are unmistakeable.

 

There's an opening in the attackers ranks, one of the taung must've taken a soldier out. It's the only chance they have to take down the ship. Jongdae brings his lightsaber to life, and even as Junmyeon yells at him to stay put, leaps towards the mandalorian ship.

 

He manages to take down two of the attackers before a cold presence fills his mind and he goes limp. Junmyeon's scream the last thing he hears.

 

*

 

Jongdae wakes up in the jungle.

 

He's hurt, blood in his eyes and an ache in his shoulder. Disorientation is all he feels, stuck as he reaches out but can't feel anything, not a single person nearby and certainly not Junmyeon.  _I'm going to die here_ , he thinks.

 

“Surely a Jedi such as yourself is too strong to die from one small head wound.” The voice is female, silky. It sends a shiver up Jongdae's spine, the hair on his arms raising.

 

“Who are you? Show yourself!” he looks around frantically, nothing but vines and darkness around him.

 

He's terrified.  _There is no emotion... only peace, only peace._ He can't breathe.

 

She laughs, it echoes everywhere. Jongdae can't pinpoint where it's coming from. But then there's movement, the flash of a cloak, “My name is Liyin, young one.”

 

She's standing in front of him now, the hood of her cloak showing only her face and the ends of her hair. She looks down at him with steely eyes. She's beautiful, and Jongdae is afraid.

 

“You need not fear me,” Liyin crouches down, extending her hand.

 

Jongdae looks at it, it's pale and unblemished, welcoming. He tries to stand by himself, “I am not afraid.”

 

“Fear is not something to be ashamed of,” Jongdae slips, unable to stand. Liyin does not lower her hand, “Fear is important. It tells us when we may be in danger. It keeps us alive. We can overcome it, channel it into greater things.”

 

Jongdae takes her hand. Liyin helps him to his feet, stronger than she looks. She waves her other hand over Jongdae's face, and he feels the cut on his brow heal immediately, “Who are you?” he asks, softer this time.

 

“I'm here to help you,” she says, and when she smiles Jongdae feels some of the tightness in his chest loosen.

 

“That isn't an answer.”

 

“No, I suppose it isn't,” she lets go of his hand and the tightness creeps back in, “But know that when the time comes, I will be there for you. To help you find your way.”

 

“Thank you,” Jongdae blurts, as Liyin begins to walk away, “for saving me.”

 

“Do not thank me yet,” as quickly as Liyin had appeared, she's gone.

 

*

 

“Jongdae?” it's Junmyeon, thank every deity. It's been hours since Liyin left and Jongdae still hasn't found his way out of the jungle.

 

“I'm over here, Junmyeon! I'm over here!”

 

Junmyeon comes bursting through the foliage, and Jongdae's never been happier to see him. Which is saying something, he loves seeing Junmyeon. There's a cut on his  cheek and a tear in his outer robe, but other than that the Jedi Knight seems unruffled.

 

“I worried I'd lost you,” Junmyeon says, cupping Jongdae's face in his hands once he's close enough. He moves Jongdae's face right and left, surveying for damage. There's probably still some dried blood on Jongdae's forehead, but Liyin had taken care of the injury itself.

 

“I'm fine, I'm fine,” he says it for his own benefit as much as Junmyeon's. Sometimes Jongdae forgets there're only a few years between them. Junmyeon carries himself so well.

 

“Are you sure? Your shoulder...” Junmyeon steps back, and Jongdae already misses his warmth.

 

“What happened, at the meetings?” Jongdae can't let his first mission be a failure. Helping start a war doesn't look good on the list of reasons he should be knighted.

 

J unmyeon shakes his head, “It's strange... the mandalorians left as soon as you made contact with their ship. I tried to stop them, but the taung were too distressed; I couldn't concentrate. I'm sorry,” he doesn't give a pause long enough for Jongdae to step in, “I managed to keep all the taung delegates alive, and a good many of the mandalorians too. They seemed to think we were trying to incite war, so they took the first steps.”

 

“But it's fine now?”

 

Junmyeon shrugs, “I can't say the mission was a golden success, but yes. No war, everyone went home more or less content.”

 

Jongdae barks out a hysteric laugh, “You're amazing. A real protector of the people.”

 

Junmyeon blushes, and Jongdae feels his heart clench in a much better way than before, “Hardly...” a pause where Junmyeon presses his lips together, “We should go as soon as possible. You need to see a healer.”

 

“Of course, Suho,” Jongdae says, face hurting with the force of his smile.

 

“What did you call me?” Junmyeon spins back to face Jongdae, his eyes wary. As if Jongdae would call him something insulting...

 

“Suho,” he pronounces the syllables crisply, “It means guardian, in my home language.”

 

Junmyeon blushes even deeper, pink dipping down his neck.

 

*

 

Jongdae doesn't get a second to rest once they get back to the temple. His friends swarm on him from nowhere on his way back to the dormitory. Their masters taking Junmyeon away as well. Junmyeon wanted him to see healers at first, but Jongdae managed to convince him otherwise during the trip back.

 

“You feel off,” Kyungsoo says, while Chanyeol smothers Jongdae against his chest, “Did something happen?”

 

“So much happened,” Jongdae mumbles into Chanyeol's shoulder.

 

He tells them in elaborate detail, complete with boring political manoeuvering. For some reason, he feels like he shouldn't talk about Liyin, so he skims over that part of the story, blaming injury and shock for his fuzzy memory.

 

“That sounds way more exciting than my first mission,” in the time it took Jongdae's first mission, Baekhyun has gone and come back from his. Luhan had been sent as an emissary to oversee a coming of age ceremony on Corellia. There had been a lot of partying, but Jedi are above such things. They might as well add a line to the Jedi Code that says “there is no fun.”

 

“Consider yourself lucky,” Jongdae laughs, relishing the feeling of his friends and home, “I'd rather have watched a bunch of drunk people fall over themselves than get shot at.”

 

Jongdae dreams that night, great flashing scenes. It's hard to pinpoint an image before it switches to the next. He sees lightening, a desert, Junmyeon screams something but all he hears is Liyin's laugh. He wakes up more tired than when he'd gone to sleep.

 

It's dark. Junmyeon isn't in the room. Jongdae gets up, sweat cooling on his neck. He's exhausted, but sleep is far from his mind. _Suho,_ he calls into the void. No response. Jongdae lays back down, staring at the ceiling. _Where could you be?_

 

He blinks, and the next thing he knows he's in Junmyeon's arms being moved back from the cushion he'd been sitting on.

 

“Oh, you're awake,” Junmyeon's soft in the dim light of dawn, “I'm sorry I woke you.”

 

“Mmmn, it's fine,” Jongdae can feel Junmyeon's heartbeat, solid and calming, “I had a bad dream.”

 

He's still half asleep, in and out of consciousness, “I'll let you sleep in then,” Junmyeon smoothes Jongdae's hair back from his forehead.

 

“Thank you.”

 

*

 

The next few missions go much more smoothly, for all of them. No hiccoughs, only minor injuries. Baekhyun even starts to pick up Force persuasion, scheming to get the four of them extra desserts. Minseok doesn't take kindly to that, and Baekhyun has to spend a week grounded, cleaning the hall of statues. It's hilarious.

 

Every odd night Jongdae has that dream again, never any clearer. Each time he wakes up, alone, heart pounding and arms reaching for someone, anyone, preferably Junmyeon, but in the split second of consciousness anything would do.

 

He doesn't tell anyone about the dreams. No more than he'd told Junmyeon that first night. It's partially embarrassment, partially stubbornness. It's been long enough that bringing up Liyin now would seem suspicious. Why had he kept her a secret before? He doesn't really know.

 

He wonders why Junmyeon's never there when he wakes up. Does he go out every night? Has he always? It burns away at Jongdae's mind, when they're practising, when they're meditating. One night he stays up, pretending to sleep, but Junmyeon sleeps soundly in his own bed the whole night. One question answered at least.

 

“Are you having trouble sleeping?” Junmyeon asks out of the blue the next morning while they're sparring.

 

Jongdae shrugs, “Why do you ask?”

 

“You seem unfocused lately, tired,” Junmyeon sweep his lightsaber at Jongdae's knees, causing the Padawan to leap backwards and try to parry.

 

“Only sometimes,” Jongdae replies, his parry hitting. Lightsabers clashing, green against blue with a great snap of energy, “I've been having the same dream on and off since we got back from Mandalore.”

 

Junmyeon pauses, their lightsabers humming before he powers his down, “Why didn't you say something sooner?” there's a thick layer of concern in Junmyeon's voice; Jongdae's stomach flips.

 

“It didn't seem that important,” Jongdae powers his lightsaber down as well. He doesn't want Junmyeon to think he's weak.

 

Junmyeon's posture changes, almost imperceptibly, and Jongdae can feel a teachable moment coming on.

 

“Often dreams that come to those who are Force sensitive can be visions. Of the future, of the past,” Junmyeon takes Jongdae's hand and leads him to the windows, “Our dreams should never be ignored, especially not if they are reoccurring. The Force could be trying to warn you of something.”

 

All Jongdae thinks his dreams could tell him is that he'll be in the desert. Hardly shining insight.

 

“I'm sure you're right Suho,” he says, Liyin's tinkling laugh echoing in his head, “but I'm not sure these dreams are telling me anything. I can hardly focus on one image long enough to make sense of it.”

 

“Our dreams are often misinterpreted, misunderstood,” Junmyeon sighs, his eyes are somewhere else, focused on middle space, “When I was a Padawan,” Jongdae snickers, Junmyeon had been a Padawan until only a few months ago, “Master Zhoumi had dreams, always the same one. He said he was standing in a field of red grass, lightsaber in hand. A cloud would cover the sun and he could see the temple in its shadow.”

 

“How can that mean something?” it sounds like any dream, just a mix of real life and fantasy.

 

“He said it meant change was coming, dark change. That soon the Sith would show their hand,” Junmyeon laughs, finally looking at Jongdae, “You know how he is though, everything is a sign that the Sith are gaining power.”

 

They sit in silence for a while. Junmyeon staring at the floor, fiddling with his sabre while Jongdae stares at Junmyeon. He knows it's wrong, but there's nothing Jongdae wants more than to lean in, kiss him. He's had this thought before, it sneaks in during training sessions when Junmyeon looks so beautiful, lost in concentration. It sneaks in as he falls asleep, Junmyeon right there on the other side of the room. He could, no one else is even within sensing distance, and Jongdae’s always been good at hiding his presence. But how would Junmyeon react?

 

Junmyeon looks over, probably feeling his gaze, and Jongdae looks away, his face heating up. He looks back over, eyes flickering away again when he sees Junmyeon's still looking back. Junmyeon laughs once, low and sweet. Probably not well. Jongdae closes his eyes, _there is no passion._ Then what burns inside of him?

 

*

 

That night he doesn't dream of confusion. He dreams of Junmyeon. Sweat dripping down his neck, Jongdae's name on his lips. Strong torso layed bare, pupils blown out. Jongdae is there, but he can't touch. Present, yet not fully.

 

Jongdae wakes up, frustrated and gasping. He looks over to Junmyeon's side of the room, worried he might have said something, but he isn't there. The stars outside tell Jongdae it's the middle of the night. He tries to sleep, but curiosity gets the better of him. It's been a while since Jongdae's noticed Junmyeon's absence in the night... maybe he can use this opportunity to find out where he's been going. Knowing Junmyeon, it's probably meditation or Force training.

 

Jongdae slings on a tunic over his sleep pants, heading into the hall to try and sense Junmyeon out. He forgoes shoes, enjoying the feel of the stone against his feet and the stealth it affords him. Junmyeon's presence is hard to find, lost amidst the sea of Jedi living in the temple. It takes a while before Jongdae can separate it from the mass of those around him.

 

He follows it up and down, sometimes moving in the wrong direction for a few halls before realizing. Eventually it leads him to the Lake Level: a place Jongdae has only set foot in once, having taken a swim there with Chanyeol one evening years ago when Chanyeol had been feeling homesick.

 

It's beautiful. Once the turbo lift closes behind Jongdae it's like he's on another planet. Artificial moonlight filtering through trees that stretch up to the ceiling. He can feel Junmyeon close by, so he let's his senses wander, auras returning to a dull buzz in his subconscious.

 

Jongdae moves through the Lake Level, making his way by moonlight alone. He feels almost at peace, the quiet shimmering of the trees as they shake in the simulated breeze pushing his frustrations away. A soft laugh sounds, trailing off into a moan.

 

Jongdae freezes, slowing his breath. Now that he's listening he can hear murmuring, a groan: Junmyeon's. A wave of heat surges through Jongdae's body. He should leave. He moves, careful in his step, following the voices.

 

They're pushed up against a fountain, and thank the maker Jongdae can't see Junmyeon's face. Another soft moan sounds from the first person Jongdae heard. He looks past Junmyeon and feels the ground swallow him whole.

 

It's Luna, her breast heaving as Junmyeon moves in her. Her hair moves with every thrust, revealing and concealing her nipple. Their tunics cover most else, but Jongdae can see Junmyeon kissing her neck, bright teeth appearing to sink into the soft skin.

 

Jongdae's crumbling. He can't watch any longer. Luna calls for Junmyeon, voice breaking over the second syllable, and Junmyeon groans back. Jongdae shouldn't have come here. He should've left. He can't look away. Luna fists her hand in Junmyeon's hair and Jongdae wishes it were him instead. It should be him.

 

_This is so wrong._ He pulls his eyes away, ashamed at his own arousal. Junmyeon's breath hitches, and Jongdae runs. He doesn't bother to make sure he's quiet, he just hopes they don't spot him.

 

*

 

When Junmyeon comes back to their room, Jongdae pretends to be asleep. Jongdae's always known many Jedi skirt the rules, bend the Code. Maker knows how much rule breaking he and his friends have done in their time, but Junmyeon? Junmyeon's a good Jedi, knighted after only four years as a Padwan. How could he be such a hypocrite? How can they all be such hypocrites?

 

“Jongdae.”

 

He doesn't respond.

 

“Jongdae, I know you're awake,” he can hear Junmyeon crouching down.

 

Jongdae opens his eyes. Junmyeon looks worried. Serves him right.

 

“I don't,” Junmyeon pauses, struggling the find the words he wants. His face is red, and a few hours ago Jongdae would have revelled in that. Instead he just feel angry, “I don't know how much you saw, but I'm sorry you had to see it.”

 

Jongdae considers rolling over, giving him the cold shoulder, but, “I just wanted to know where you went.”

 

The anger fades, replaced by sadness. He thinks of all the nights he's woken up to an empty room.

 

“I'm not going to report you if that's what you're worried about,” he continues, tone harsh, “so you don't have to apologize.”

 

“I didn't think you were going to report me,” Junmyeon's face is closer to his normal complexion now, “I'm still sorry.”

 

Jongdae shakes his head, “I'll be fine in the morning, just. Just leave me alone right now.”

 

Junmyeon nods, sneaking his hand through Jongdae's fringe. Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry. He stands, moving to his own bed, and Jongdae misses his touch already. Don't cry, don't cry. A silent tear falls down Jongdae's cheek.

 

*

 

“Suho, Jongdae~ wake up!”

 

Jongdae groans, Baekhyun's screeching pulling him from his restless sleep. Junmyeon sends him a cautious smile, sitting up in bed, bleary eyed and so... so.... Jongdae returns it, and Junmyeon relaxes.

 

“We're up, calm down!” Jongdae yells back, and Baekhyun whines, muffled through the door.

 

They get dressed in silence, the weight of the night before killing what little early morning conversation they normally have.

 

“Suho,” Junmyeon spins, hopeful smile on his face, “I'm not angry at you.”

 

It's the truth. There's still anger simmering in Jongdae's gut, but he doesn't quite know where to direct it.

 

Junmyeon smiles his biggest smile, and pulls Jongdae into a hug. He smells like sweat, but it's pleasant. He doesn't smell at all like Luna, “I'm glad,” he says, “I was worried you'd be upset with me, that I was sneaking around.”

 

Jongdae would shrug if he could move in Junmyeon's embrace. Junmyeon pulls back and presses his lips to Jongdae's forehead. His lips are warm and soft and Jongdae melts a little.

 

“Let's just go, before Baekhyun calls the consular to come break down the door.”

 

*

 

Luna doesn't treat him any differently. It makes Jongdae feel slightly better, to know that she hadn't seen him. That maybe even Junmyeon hadn't seen him, only sensed him once he stopped hiding. She's heading out on a mission today with Chanyeol, but expects to be back before the day is out; their mission taking place on Coruscant.

 

Baekhyun and Kyungsoo are touchier and touchier these days. Not at Jongdae's neglection, but when he's nestled up in Baekhyun's lap he can feel them holding hands. It's sweet, but Jongdae can't help the envy that curls through him. Next thing he'll know he'll find out Chanyeol's in some secret forbidden relationship too.

 

Jongdae needs to get laid. Maybe the next time he's on a mission he can sneak off and find someone willing to slip into an alley with him. It would be his first, but not for lack of wanting. He can't meditate it away either, the itch under his skin staying with him the whole day.

 

*

 

“Suho,” he whispers as they lay down to sleep.

 

“What is it?” Junmyeon replies, not sounding sleepy in the slightest.

 

“Can I stay with you tonight?” Jongdae's heart pounds at his audacity. If Junmyeon says yes it might make things better, or it will make them infinitely worse. Only one way to find out.

 

Junmyeon takes a minute to mull the question over before he pats the bed next to him, “Worried about dreams?”

 

“Yeah,” it's a lie, but a small one. If Jongdae does have an nightmare, being next to Junmyeon would help.

 

Junmyeon pulls up the covers to help Jongdae slip in beside him. He sleeps shirtless, the same as Jongdae. Junmyeon closes his eyes, keeping himself a respectable distance away, not that the bed allows for much more than a few centimetres between them. Jongdae reaches out, hoping his palms aren't sweaty as he grasps the back of Junmyeon's shoulder and pulls himself in.

 

Junmyeon makes no resistance, leaning over Jongdae and letting the Padawan curve his face into his master's collarbone. Jongdae falls asleep like that, one arm slung behind Junmyeon, breathing him in.

 

He wakes up with a crick in his neck and an ache in his hip from not moving. Junmyeon's moved though, curling in closer. Jongdae can feel himself half hard against Junmyeon's thigh. He could get used to this, blood simmering. He wants more.

 

The only way to gain anything is to take a chance. Jongdae extricates himself from Junmyeon's grip just enough so he can see the Knight's face. He feels like he's standing at the edge of a cliff, unsure of whether to jump or not. Junmyeon mumbles something too low to hear, licking his lips.

 

_Now or never, now or never._ Jongdae leans forward. He skims his lips against Junmyeon's, closing his eyes and pressing harder. Junmyeon pulls back quickly, making a surprised noise, and Jongdae's stomach drops to the floor.

 

Junmyeon sits up, and Jongdae wishes he could be swallowed by the city so he wouldn't have to see the way to moonlight dips across Junmyeon's chest and abs. The only silver lining is that Junmyeon doesn't look angry. Maybe he just feels caught off-guard.

 

“What were you doing?” Junmyeon asks, face unreadable for once, voice calm.

 

“Kissing you,” there's no use lying. He looks away, eyes unable to pull themselves away fully from Junmyeon. There's a soft line of hair that disappears into his sleep pants; Jongdae's still half-hard.

 

“Why?” Junmyeon gathers his bottom lip between his teeth.

 

This time Jongdae doesn't shy away from staring. Junmyeon hasn't scolded him yet... “Because I wanted to.”

 

Junmyeon flushes, and the red travels all the way to his belly button, patchy on his chest. Jongdae wants to taste it. He sees Junmyeon's eyes slip down, and Jongdae gets harder. Junmyeon wants him.

Junmyeon _wants_ him!

 

Jongdae leans onto his knees, threading one hand into Junmyeon's hair like he'd seen Luna do all those days ago, “Did you not want me to?” His hair is as soft as Jongdae always imagined, and Junmyeon sighs his eyes closing before he pulls back again, pushing Jongdae's hand away.

 

“We can't,” Junmyeon says, voice breathy. The rise and fall of his chest speeds up.

 

“That isn't an answer,” why won't Junmyeon reciprocate? He wants this as much as Jongdae does. He's willing to do it with Luna.

 

“It's all the answer you should need,” Junmyeon says, swallowing, “Wants don't matter. Go back to your bed.”

 

“So you do want me?” Jongdae pushes, moving until he can place his hands on Junmyeon's chest, “You want me. I want you,” he brushes his thumb over Junmyeon's nipple.

 

Junmyeon pushes him back, Jongdae bouncing against the mattress with the force of it, “Get out.”

 

“Why won't you just admit that you want me?” all the frustration Jongdae's felt these past months, years if he's honest with himself, comes flooding back. It flows into anger, “You'll fuck Luna, but you won't touch me?”

 

“What I _want_ doesn't matter,” Junmyeon yells, raising his voice for the first time since Jongdae's been under his tutelage.

 

“So you _do_ want me!”

 

“Yes! Fine, yes I want you Jongdae are you happy?” Junmyeon stands on the bed, feet wobbling to find purchase, “And yes, I'll _fuck_ Luna,” he spits the word out with venom, “I'll fuck her because she's my equal. And no matter how much I'm attracted to you you're still my Padawan.”

 

Junmyeon sits back down in a flash, legs folding beneath him. His head's in his hands. Jongdae stunned to silence, “Get out,” he whispers.

 

Jongdae reaches out for him, “Junm--”

 

“Get out!” Junmyeon pushes him away again, “I'm going to sleep, and when I wake up you'll be in your bed or training. We're done with this conversation. You never kissed me. I'm your master, you're my Padawan.”

 

His voice is eerily calm again, and Jongdae finds himself running into the hall. This time the stone at his feet uncomfortably cold.

 

*

 

Jongdae runs full tilt. He has to get this energy out. He runs towards the sparring rooms in hope that he can find the martial arts equipment and just punch the hell out of something. Maybe scream a little... or a lot. He'd scream right now if he wasn't liable to wake every Jedi in this block of dormitories.

 

It isn't fair, that his feelings be returned, but denied. Junmyeon and Luna get to have each other. Kyungsoo and Baekhyun get to have each other. But Jongdae has no one but himself. He kicks a pillar, instantly regretting it as pain jolts up his foot. It isn't fair!

 

He's angry. At Junmyeon, at the Order. Jongdae isn't a child. Junmyeon's only four years older than him, he's not some old man. He's almost to the training wing; he'll feel a lot better once he's channelling his frustrations into physical actions.

 

“Jongdae?”

 

Jongdae stops his stride, jogging back to acknowledge the person who called for him.

 

It's Luna. She must have just gotten back from her mission, though Chanyeol is nowhere to be seen. Why does it have to be Luna? Couldn't it be anyone else...

 

“Yes Master Luna?” Jongdae bounces on his feet. He's so angry. He doesn't want to be snippy with her. She hasn't done anything wrong, apart from breaking the Code. But it isn't as if Jongdae's any better in that respect.

 

“Are you alright? You seem troubled,” she steps forward, and Jongdae steps back. He doesn't want her to touch him. He just wants to punch something, preferably nonsentient.

 

“I'm fine, just trying to work off some energy.” He moves for the stairs.

 

Jongdae feels his arm being pulled back, and he snaps, breaking her hold and following through with a push, “Don't touch me!”

 

Luna yelps, his push catching her off-guard. She falls, the momentum of Jongdae's push sending her down the stairs. Everything slows down, Jongdae can see the fear in Luna's eyes just before her head smacks against a step. He shouts, running to try and halt her fall before she tumbles further.

 

It's over in a flash. Jongdae finds himself at the bottom of the stairs, Luna's head in his lap. Her eyes are blank. Jongdae moves her and finds red on his hands, warm and sticky. He screams, sobs wracking his body.

 

*

 

He hadn't meant to kill her.

 

It was an accident, but no one on the Council seems to care.

 

It had been Junmyeon who had found them, of course. Jongdae had stopped screaming, cries fading into unbelieving silence. He doesn't know how long he sat there, alone, Luna's body at his feet. Junmyeon had come running down the stairs as if he knew something had happened.

 

“What have you done...” Junmyeon's voice is shaky, and when Jongdae looks up at him he sees steel.

 

“I didn't,” the tears spring up again, “I was just so angry. I didn't mean it,” Jongdae fumbles for words, “I just--”

 

Junmyeon hadn't looked him in the eye then, and he still isn't now. Jongdae looks to his hands, his writs bound with Force dampening stone, and wishes he could reach out to feel how Junmyeon feels. Even if the answer probably would hurt just as much.

 

“For the greatest crime against the Order, you are hereby cast out,” Grand Master Qian looks down at Jongdae from her seat. He's kneeling in the centre of the council room, “Never again enter these halls.”

 

Two agents of the consular grab Jongdae by the shoulder and practically drag him out of the Council Chambers. Just before he leaves the room he sees moisture on Junmyeon's cheeks.

 

The walk to the Gate seems to take an eternity, everyone stopping as they pass to stare at Jongdae with unconcealed distaste. Baekhyun turns away, Kyungsoo stares him down, Chanyeol's crying. They all think the worst of him.

 

Jongdae truly is alone now.

 

*

 

He spends his first night of exile out in the cold. He'd hopped the first ship that would take him and made it to Dantooine. All the injuries he'd thought healed open themselves, the salt of anger tearing away at them.

 

Never was he given a chance to defend himself. They'd simply seen Luna and assumed it was murder. But why? If it had been someone else in his place would the Council have reacted the same way? Her death was an accident! He shouldn't be lost on a hunk of rock in the Outer Rim.

 

No one can help him...

 

Or is there someone?

 

He thinks of a face he's tried to forget, Liyin. She'd said she would come. She'd said she would be there when he needed her.

 

He calls for her into the void. His last hope for a friendly face in this universe where he is now a criminal.

 

*

 

When he wakes up, he's warm. A blanket gently laid over him, and a mattress beneath his body. Jongdae sits up, surroundings unfamiliar.

 

“Are you ready?” Liyin speaks from the corner of the room. The hood of her travelling cloak is down fully, rich, black hair falling around her face, held back by a thin silver circlet, “Have the Jedi proven themselves inadequate?”

 

Jongdae nods, the fear he'd felt when he first met her melting into awe, “I'm ready. The Jedi have no love for me, and I have none for them in return.”

 

“Good,” Liyin smiles, “Then come here.”

 

She holds out her hand, and Jongdae goes to her. He places his hand in hers, it's slightly cold. Liyin pulls a lightsaber from her belt, and gestures for Jongdae to kneel. A lightsaber hums, the room glowing red. Jongdae thinks he knew who she was from the start. He closes his eyes. When he opens them, his braid is severed laying on his lap.

 

“It is time we teach them how wrong they are, my apprentice.”

 

Jongdae meets Liyin's eyes, they glow yellow around the edges, “Yes master.”

 

He lets himself fall into his anger. No longer alone.


	3. Episode III

Jongin's hunch had been right. The Council summons all seven of them the next day. The meeting must be a secret, as Master Qian and Master Yifan are the only ones present.

 

Junmyeon hadn't spent the night in their quarters, and Jongin's senses were not yet honed enough to find him. He looks alright now though, if stiff like he was when Jongin first met him. At least Sehun seems better, his eyes alert and his skin no longer pale.

 

“What the Sith stole was this,” Yifan says, holding out a holoproj. Projected above is an amulet, intricate designs of metal weave around a dark gem, “It's an ancient amulet belonging to the first clan of Sith.”

 

“Within it sleeps immense power,” Grand Master Qian says, voice grim, “We cannot allow it to fall into Sith hands. Unlocked it could cause massive damage.”

 

“You want us to go after it?” Yixing asks, crossing his arms.

 

“Not all of you, necessarily,” Grand Master Qian continues, her eyes meeting each of those across from her in turn. They burn with untapped reserves of power, “but since you were those most involved, I am giving you the chance to volunteer.”

 

Jongin isn't keen on chasing a dangerous Sith across the galaxy. And even if he wanted to, there's no way he's ready. He'd only just built his own lightsaber the night before.

 

“Master Qian, I would like to go,” the first words Jongin's heard Junmyeon speak in nearly a day.

 

“I would request that I go as well,” Baekhyun says, “but that my Padawan stay here.”

 

Zitao protests, but Kyungsoo places a hand on his shoulder and he falls silent.

 

“Very well, does anyone else wish to put themself forward?” Grand Master Qian looks around the room again, smiling slightly when Krystal averts her gaze, “Then you are dismissed. Junmyeon, Baekhyun,” she pauses before looking to Jongin, “Jongin, the three of you are to report to Master Yifan after dinner today. He will be briefing you on the plan in greater detail.”

 

*

 

“How come Master Qian picked you, but Baekhyun made me stay behind?” Zitao whines. The Padawans are sitting in Jongin's room as he panics.

 

“Probably because she thinks Jongin could use something a little more intense to speed up his training,” Krystal pulls the back of Zitao's tunic down and he falls on his butt.

 

“Did no one think to ask me?” Jongin gets pulled down himself until he's spread out between Krystal and Sehun.

 

“No one cares what we think,” Sehun laughs, “Zitao's staying back because Baekhyun said so. You're going because Junmyeon _didn't_ say you had to stay.”

 

“What if I die?!” The Sith are scary enough, but a Sith that can make even Kyungsoo withdrawn and worried...

 

“You don't have to worry about that,” Sehun laughs, “There is no death remember.”

 

“I'm pretty sure you still die, Sehun,” Krystal rolls her eyes, “Just maybe if you're good enough you can become one with the Force.”

 

“You're really helping guys,” Jongin mumbles.

 

Zitao pats his back, “You'll have Junmyeon and Baekhyun with you. It'll be fine.”

 

*

 

Master Yifan gives them the holoproj with the image of the amulet saved on it and three more holoprojs for communication.

 

“Check in with me once a day,” he says, “If you don't call me, I'll call you and if none of you answer we're sending in reinforcements.”

 

Jongin nods, thankfully that responsibility won't fall to him. Baekhyun seems more serious than Jongin's ever seen him, holoproj clenched in his hand.

 

“Let's go,” Junmyeon opens the ship door, taking the lead. He sits down in the pilot's chair and they take off within moments, Jongin moving to sit in a more comfortable seat near Baekhyun.

 

“So, this Sith...” morbid curiosity eats away at Jongin. He has to know what he's going up against. He wants to know what kind of person could betray the Jedi.

 

Baekhyun sighs, pressing his lips together until they're a thin pale line, “His name's Jongdae. Or at least it was, the Sith normally change their names.”

 

“He was your friend?”

 

Baekhyun nods, eyes filling with moisture, “Best.”

 

Jongin wants to press for more, but the last thing he needs is to push too far.

 

“I still don't know what happened. He was fine,” Baekhyun shrugs, “and then I guess he wasn't and none of us noticed until it was too late. He killed Chanyeol's master, and for that he was given exile.”

 

“So he turned to the Dark Side?” killing another Jedi is the worst crime one of the Order can commit. Exile seems almost lenient.

 

“Yeah,” Baekhyun sighs, head falling into his hands, “Last time I heard of him he was on Jakku. With his master,” Baekhyun spits the title out with disdain.

 

“You miss him?” no one would care so much if they didn't.

 

“All the time.”

 

*

 

Jakku is a dead end. No one there has seen or heard any Sith activity in more than a year. Junmyeon's fraying at the edges and his chance to find Jongdae is slipping away.

 

He tries to stay positive for Jongin, but he has no idea where to look next.

 

“Why couldn't the Order start putting tracking devices on their priceless artefacts,” Baekhyun laughs, hand up to shield his eyes from the harsh, desert sun.

 

“Imagine how much that would cost,” Junmyeon shakes his head, “There would be an uproar in the senate.”

 

“We'll find him” Baekhyun says, and really that's what Junmyeon should be saying. He's the eldest here, he should be setting an example.

 

“We'd better.”

 

*

 

Master Yifan suggests they try other nearby Outer Rim planets. And so they do, dutifully finding a large city and asking around. It's hardly efficient, and Jongin doesn't understand how the Jedi can get so much accomplished when they can't even pinpoint Sith activity in the Outer Rim. Maybe the Jedi are only effective when asked for. It's a disappointment.

 

Junmyeon sleeps less and less. Whenever Jongin wakes in the night, Junmyeon is up. Sometimes pacing, sometimes scanning around their ship for who knows what. He's trying to act unchanged, but Jongin can tell he's falling apart.

 

What good is the promise of harmony if the world is nothing but chaos around them?

 

It's Baekhyun who cracks the case, sensing a disturbance when they land on Tatooine. Jongin can feel it too, once he knows it's there. It feels like ants crawling on his toes and screaming for help in small ant voices.

 

They run towards it, Force speeding their steps, although Jongin finds himself a few metres behind. The city is in total chaos, a building having fallen down and civilians running to and fro.

 

In the centre of the madness is a figure robed in black. They're covered from head to toe, a mask covering their face leaving only their eyes to be seen. Jongin can't sense their presence at all, despite the burning red lightsaber in their hands. This must be him.

 

He's short and lithe, fast too. Junmyeon shouts for Jongin to stay back and charges in with Baekhyun. Jongin takes his teacher's advice, staying to the shadows, and tries to find a good vantage point. Something he can turn to their advantage.

 

The Sith seems to be taking on both Knights with ease. Well, ease is maybe being nice, but he doesn't seem to be letting them push him around. Jongin can't hear very well, but both Baekhyun and Junmyeon's voices filter up to him though they're nothing but sound by the time the words reach his ears. If the Sith says anything back, Jongin does not hear.

 

“What's going on down there?” a man asks, and Jongin turns to him and shrugs.

 

There's a lightsaber strapped to his hip, “Are you Jedi?” Jongin asks. Some Knights and Masters get posted to planets elsewhere, offering a constant Jedi presence to worlds that would otherwise have none. They check in every few years with the Grand Master. Jongin has been focusing on his studies.

 

He laughs, the sound nasally, but not unpleasant, “Kind of, you're a Padawan right? Is it Jedi business?”

 

“Go and have a look for yourself,” Jongin nods behind him.

 

“I'm Chen, by the way,” he says, the edges of his mouth curling into a smile.

 

“Jongin.”

 

“Nice to meet you,” Chen moves to look out of window of the covered walkway, “Shit,” he whispers, back going tense as he catches sight of the fighting going on below.

 

“Yeah, you know anything that could turn this to our advantage?”

 

All the mirth is gone from Chen's face, but his lips still curl up at the edges. It's endearing. Jongin hopes he comes to visit next time Grand Master Qian calls all absent Knights home to report.

 

“There might be something. Follow me.”

 

*

 

“You live here?”

 

Chen stoops down to get through the doorway of the small shack. The city's nothing but a landmark from here, hidden by dunes, “Look a guy like me doesn't get to live it up okay? I'm a nomad, not a land baron.”

 

Inside is just as bad. It seems well lived in, but not loved. There are no pictures anywhere, no personal belongings besides clothes and furniture. Chen's rummaging through his things, pulling his hair out trying to find something.

 

“Ha!” He stands to his full height, holding a... rock.

 

“ _That's_ what you're going to use against a Sith lord.”

 

“Sith apprentice,” Chen corrects, almost scoffing over the words, “any Sith lord knows better than to do their own dirty work... And yeah it is, come on! We've wasted enough time as it is,” Chen runs back out of his house and Jongin follows, barely having caught his breath.

 

*

 

Junmyeon doesn't think he can hold on much longer. Jongdae's fighting style is nothing like it used to be, all flash and no substance. He's strong though, his Force powers holding Junmyeon and Baekhyun back enough to make up for the shoddy swordsmanship.

 

Honestly, when Junmyeon had sent Jongin away he'd hoped the Padawan would find a way to help. A lightsaber can only resist so much Force lightening. Baekhyun's fading as well, the fight between them turning into a war of attrition. One that Junmyeon isn't quite sure they'll win.

 

The Sith, he isn't Jongdae anymore if Junmyeon keeps thinking that way it will only get him killed, keeps trying to get away. It's obvious that pure luck brought them together, the Sith was here for something completely unrelated. A task he hasn't completed. Each time he tries to break from the impromptu fighting circle they've created Baekhyun Force pulls him back in.

 

“Hey!”

 

Jongin's voice echoes through the now empty square, and the Sith turns to face his new foe. Jongin stands on top of some rubble, his hand raised and a dark, smooth stone in his grip. He's going to throw a stone at the Sith _that's_ his plan? Junmyeon looks to Baekhyun who shrugs. _Trust your Padawan. Have faith._

 

The Sith's attention is on Jongin now and he shakes his head as Junmyeon tries to step in to catch the Sith from behind. Jongin yells again, and tosses the stone just as the Sith closes in on him. The stone his the blade of the lightsaber and slices clean in two. Junmyeon feels his hope leave him, what good is a moment of distraction when they have no plan? But a blaster sounds, laser ammunition hitting the building above the Sith and knocking debris all around them. The Sith screams, voice distorted into static by their mask.

 

The Sith barely recovers in time to come sabre to sabre with someone new. There's dust in the air, and Junmyeon can't see anything aside from a vague silhouette and a pink lightsaber. He's never seen anyone with a lightsaber that colour before...

 

“Fool!” the Sith laughs, “You should have run when you had the chance. These Jedi were keeping me from you, and instead of thanking them you undo all their work.”

 

They scrap, dust and debris being sent every which way, “Suho,” Baekhyun yells, “We have to get out of here.”

 

The newcomer turns at Junmyeon's nickname, and Junmyeon catches a glimpse of strong cheekbones and the curl of his lips... but... the newcomer turns back just as quickly. Junmyeon's losing it. He shakes his head, “Not without Jongin.”

 

“I'm not the type to abandon those who help me,” his voice. Junmyeon looks over at Baekhyun. _Tell me I'm not going insane._ Baekhyun's eyes are wide. Nothing makes sense.

 

Jongin comes running up to the Knights. There's a smile on his face, “Chen's cool, yeah? I found him on the covered walkway.”

 

“Chen...” Junmyeon swallows. He's just seeing things, hearing things...

 

*

 

Somehow Jongin thought showing up with Chen would have a better reaction than it seems to have provoked. Junmyeon and Baekhyun just stand there, staring at the fight. It is pretty exciting, but give Jongin some credit.

 

Chen gets the Sith on his back, pinning the Sith's arms down with his legs, “Show them,” he says, “show them who you are. Why you were here.”

 

He rips the mask off, revealing a much more feminine face than Jongin had been expecting from what's he's heard of Jongdae. Chen laughs, “I should've known it was you, Sooyoung. Always following Liyin around like a beaten dog.”

 

The dust settles.

 

“Jongdae...” it's no more than a whisper from Junmyeon, but Chen freezes. Sooyoung breaks free, running away before Chen can catch her again.

 

*

 

Jongdae. Jongdae.

 

The Sith apprentice is a woman. Sooyoung. There are only ever two, but Jongdae... Junmyeon knows Jongdae was apprenticed to the Sith lord. Then why is he here, protecting them. Why is there another apprentice in his stead?

 

Baekhyun's holding on to his arm, holding him back. Jongin runs over to Jongdae, laughing, “That was so cool, wow~”

 

Jongdae smiles, “And you doubted me.”

 

“We can't be sure it isn't a trick,” Baekhyun's voice is wavering. It's Kyungsoo who speaks through him. They were the wrong people to send on this mission.

 

Junmyeon shakes his head, “Why gain Jongin's trust? Why help us?”

 

“I don't know...”

 

Jongdae looks at them, Jongin dragging him over eager to introduce him properly. He looks sad. Somehow he's only grown more beautiful. The flower that blossoms in adversity... Junmyeon probably looks terrible.

 

Baekhyun breaks first, rushing over and trapping Jongdae in a hug as soon as he's within a few steps of them. Jongdae winds him arms around Baekhyun, falling into him. He presses his face into Baekhyun's shoulder and his own shake.

 

Baekhyun squeezes harder and rocks them side to side.

 

“So... I'm guessing there was some kind of misunderstanding?” Jongin seems confused. He has every right to be; Junmyeon's confused himself.

 

“Something must have changed.”

 

“I'm so happy to see you,” Jongdae's voice is thick and muffled in Baekhyun's clothes, but his words still ring out.

 

“You have a lot of explaining to do,” Baekhyun sounds like he's crying too. Junmyeon has to hold it together, this is embarrassing enough already.

 

“I know, I know,” Jongdae pulls back, smiling down at Baekhyun.

 

“I'm just glad I'll finally get the chance to do it,” Baekhyun lets go, moving to the side and wiping at his eyes surreptitiously.

 

Jongdae doesn't say anything as he walks up to Junmyeon. And, _Oh no,_ Junmyeon thinks, _he's taller than me._ He just stares with that infuriating sad smile, “I'm sorry,” he says and then laughs, “I've wanted to say that for a long time.”

 

Junmyeon shakes his head, “ _I'm_ sorry,” there are so many things he could've done differently. So many other paths they could have walked.

 

“Why?” Jongdae laughs again, but it's wet.

 

He wants to say more, but Junmyeon can't do this. He's a coward, “Let's get back to the ship, we have a Sith to deal with.”

 

*

 

Chen, well, Jongdae comes with them, and Jongin has to admit he's happy the former Padawan of his current teacher isn't some unredeemable force of evil in the universe. Jongdae's pretty cool too, and, even if things are still awkward between all four of them, they’re starting to warm up.

 

“I know where Sooyoung'll be,” Jongdae gently pushes his way past Junmyeon to sit in the cockpit. They barely touch each other, as if each is afraid the other will shatter or turn out to be a holoprojection if they do, “Liyin bases her operations off of Saleucami. It's in the middle of nowhere, practically deserted. No one ever bothers to go near it.”

 

“So it's the perfect hideaway,” Baekhyun leans over Jongdae's shoulder as he sets the coordinates.

 

“Exactly,” Jongdae flicks a switch and the ship hums, content with its new information, “It's boring as hell though.”

 

“Is that why you left?” Baekhyun chides, Jongdae getting up to let Junmyeon take back control.

 

“Believe it or not, I had better reasons,” Jongdae sticks his tongue out and Baekhyun whines, dragging him over to play chess since Jongin kept refusing.

 

J ongin slips into the co-pilot's seat, as Junmyeon brings the ship to life, “Aren't you glad to see Jongdae unchanged?”

 

Junmyeon smiles sadly, “Unchanged isn't the word I would use, but,” he sighs, looking up through the front window, “Yes... I think... I need more time.”

 

*

 

Jongin never sleeps through the night on a ship. The knowledge that something could go wrong at any moment keeps him at least semi-conscious if not alert. Jongdae offered to take the night shift. It was something Junmyeon seemed reluctant about, but Baekhyun and Jongin were more than happy to agree.

 

After a few restless hours of tossing and turning, he heads to the cockpit, to find Jongdae with his feet on the dashboard, holoproj showing the amulet in hand. He seems troubled, serious. He flicks the holoproj off as Jongin sits down, “Can't sleep?”

 

Jongin shrugs, “I don't sleep well in space.”

 

“Space is scary,” Jongdae agrees, doing an exaggerated shiver to underline his point.

 

“Jedi aren't supposed to feel fear,” Fear leads to anger after all, it's a slippery slope. One that ends in less savoury places Jongdae should know all about.

 

Jongdae laughs, “Good thing I'm not a Jedi then, eh?” Jongdae pulls the holoproj out again, fiddling with it in his hand, “You know, I always felt fear was important. Sure, sometimes it's a pain in the ass, but most of the time it's the driving force that keeps us alive.”

 

“Is that why you left the Order?” Jongin wants to hear the story from the source. Especially considering its growing complications.

 

“No,” Jongdae shakes his head, “I left because they kicked me out. Didn't anyone mention I killed someone?” he sighs, holoproj flipping in his hand.

 

“Master Yixing may have mentioned something to that effect.”

 

“They made Yixing a Master?!” Jongdae's eyebrows shoot up into his hair, he blinks, “I shouldn't be surprised, just with Suho... yeah, it was an accident, but I had been doubting. Things just seemed way more murky than the Order made them out to be. I kept asking myself how it could be true. You know, _there is no emotion only peace._ Well I was so full of emotions it just... turned me off, I guess.

 

And then I met Liyin, and one of the first things she told me after I became her apprentice was  _Peace is a lie, there is only passion._ She told me that passion was the source of strength, of power, of victory. That the Force would set me free.”

 

“And did it?” Those ideals seem dangerous. Power should never be saught after, it intoxicates, corrupts. A Jedi uses their skills to protect, not for personal gain.

 

“Obviously not,” Jongdae laughs, but it's bitter, “I lost myself... in my anger. It took me a long time to see it, but one day I looked at myself and didn't recognize the face staring back. I remembered how much I cared for my friends, Junmyeon. How terrible I felt when I saw Luna fall,” he pauses, looking at Jongin with warm eyes, “I realized what I needed was moderation. My attachment to my emotions were too great to overcome, but being their slave wasn't good either.”

 

Jongin thinks of his family back on Chandrila. Of his father who left the order to be with his mother. Of his sisters and their growing lists of admirers and dates. Jongin wanted to be a Jedi, more than anything, but he didn't want to be cloistered away for the rest of his life and lose out on the opportunities his upbringing told him he'd have.

 

“I hear you, I still can't make heads or tails of the Code,” to be at peace, passionless. It seems like the life of an empty shell. But he thinks of the Jedi he's met at the temple... none of them seem any less full of life. He thinks of how good it felt to help a planet, even in minute, political ways.

 

“You'll understand it someday,” Jongdae shrugs, “Or you won't.”

 

Jongin hopes to understand. Maybe he can become the Jedi his father never could: an apprentice to make his master proud.

 

*

 

Second watch begins at Coruscant standard sunrise. They're all in one piece, and, from a cursory look at the navscreen, on course. Junmyeon's chest expands knowing Jongdae's change of heart is genuine. He'd had the whole night to rope them into some elaborate trap, but stayed true to his word.

 

He's asleep at the controls, feet up on the dashboard. He looks innocent, peaceful, like the boy Junmyeon has tried to forget. Junmyeon pushes Jongdae's hair off his forehead, a force of habit he thought he'd long left behind, in another life. Jongdae's eyes open, blinking to wakefulness, “Jun~” he whines.

 

“Your shift's over,” Junmyeon pulls his hand back, but Jongdae catches it, pulling him down to sit in the co-pilot's seat.

 

He'd tried not to get too close a look at Jongdae before, but now it seems nigh impossible. Jongdae's cheekbones are more pronounced, time having stripped him of the last of his baby fat. His shoulders are broader and his jaw more defined; Junmyeon feels himself slipping again.

 

“I'm fine to stay,” Jongdae shrugs, eyes lowered, “If that's alright with you,” he tacks on quickly. Junmyeon smiles for he can hardly believe Jongdae's timidity.

 

“It's fine.”

 

*

 

Jongdae didn't expect to wake up to Junmyeon. His familiar hand in Jongdae's hair. The touch that Jongdae's been craving ever since he last felt it. He also wasn't expecting to be spoken to, and not so civilly. Junmyeon doesn't want him to leave. The thought wakes him up completely.

 

“How have you been?” Jongdae winces at the unfamiliarity of the question. He might as well have asked about the weather.

 

Junmyeon takes a second to think, probably deciding whether or not to give the polite answer. He's just as beautiful as Jongdae remembers, maybe even more so for the absence. Jongdae had forgotten the exact slope of his nose, the curve of his lips. He prays that some bridges can be rebuilt, “Not very good,” Junmyeon laughs, his top teeth flashing for barely a moment.

 

“Me neither,” Jongdae sits up, pulling his legs beneath him, “but I've been doing better the past few years... even if Liyin keeps trying to kill me.”

 

“That's good,” Junmyeon smiles sadly. It's awkward, it's so awkward. Jongdae can't think of anything more to say, but he doesn't want to let this die. _It's Junmyeon you idiot, think of something,_ “Tell me,” Junmyeon continues, meeting Jongdae's eyes, “Start from the start. From when you left,” he's so sad and it's all Jongdae's fault, “I need to know.”

 

So Jongdae tells him. Everything. Things he thought he would never get to tell anyone. His training with Liyin (which was more akin to torture, really), losing himself, his revelation on Naboo... he spares no detail. The holoproj he'd grabbed from Baekhyun grounds him, keeps him from falling back in his memories.

 

Junmyeon never interrupts him, only offering sounds of indignation or surprise when narratively appropriate. Junmyeon reaches out, thumb brushing against Jongdae's cheek, and he notices he's crying, “I missed you all so much, even though I numbed myself to it.”

 

“Shh, shh,” Junmyeon's crying too. Solidifying his hand on Jongdae's cheek, he uses his soft grip to pull himself in, enveloping Jongdae in possibly the greatest hug of his life.

 

They fall together, Junmyeon's weight welcome against Jongdae. He sobs, letting himself curl into Junmyeon as much as possible, hands fisted in his robes. Jongdae can feel Junmyeon's cheek against the crown of his head, one hand holding Jongdae's head against his chest and the other around Jongdae's shoulder.

 

“I'm sorry,” his voice wavers, tears stuttering his speech, “Forgive me.”

 

Junmyeon pulls back, and Jongdae instinctively leans to follow him, but Junmyeon's hands on his shoulders hold him back. He smooths a hand through Jongdae's hair, tears running placidly down his face, “I forgive you,” he says. He leans forward, lips brushing Jongdae's forehead, “I forgive you,” he whispers.

 

*

 

The first thing they do once they reach Saleucami's orbit is call Master Yifan. Jongdae hides behind Baekhyun, still wanting to eavesdrop despite not wanting anyone back on Coruscant to know he's with them.

 

Master Yifan seems glad to know they've found the apprentice, and Jongin makes sure they mention she isn't who they thought she was. The Knights confirm, and Yifan seems troubled. He doesn't ask what that means for Jongdae. Jongin has read all kinds of teachings about Sith related exploits; apprentices have a fairly high turnover rate, so Master Yifan probably assumes Jongdae must be dead. Just another loose thread that’s met an anticlimactic end.

 

“Sooyoung's already here,” Jongdae says, after Junmyeon hangs up, “She shouldn't have that much of a headstart on us though. We need to catch her before she gets to Liyin.”

 

Jongin agrees, one Sith at a time is bad enough, and after seeing what the apprentice is capable of... he'd hate to see the master.

 

“Do you know where she is?” Baekhyun stands next to Jongdae, hand on the other's shoulder amicably.

 

“I know where she's headed,” Jongdae says, “and she'll have to cross through the crater at Lawquane.”

 

“We can head her off there,” Junmyeon nods, “Lead the way.”

 

The air between them isn't as cold as it had been the day before. Jongin doesn't know what changed, but he's glad for it. It'll be easier to work together and end up successful if there isn't a cloud of angst over everything.

 

*

 

Running through the desert isn't as fun as it seems. It's nearing sundown, at least, so the temperature is dropping, but Jongin's feet keep slipping around on the unpacked sand, “We have to catch her before nightfall, it'll be too cold.”

 

Baekhyun grabs Jongin's hand to drag him along with the group. He's getting faster, but fatigue has set in from all the running he did the day before, thighs groaning in protest.

 

“We will,” Junmyeon says, not leaving any room for doubt, “Jongdae knows the way.”

 

Jongdae leads them past the dunes and over the edge of a cliff. Once over the side, the air is warmer again as if it's midday, “These craters feed right into thermal waters,” Jongdae explains, stripping off his outer layers leaving him in only an undershirt and his pants, “Liyin's stronghold is a few parsecs past this crater. It's the only way in or out; she hates visitors.”

 

“Won't she sense you?” Baekhyun asks, leaping down the steep crater edge with ease.

 

Jongdae smiles, “I'm pretty sneaky.”

 

“But we aren't,” Junmyeon says, helping Jongin down the rest of the way by levitating him. He'll be leaving this part out when he tells the story to his Padawan friends back home.

 

“She isn't looking for you.”

 

At the base of the crater are trees and a small bubbling river, steam coming off of it in waves. A speeder stops at the edge of the crater to the left of them, “Hey,” Jongin whispers stopping the others in their tracks, “Over there,” he points to the speeder, and Jongdae smiles.

 

“Good eye,” Junmyeon says, pride bursting within Jongin.

 

“I'll take point,” Baekhyun says, “I can take her at close range, you still have that blaster?” the question's directed at Jongdae.

 

“Sure do, you wanna take this clone style?” Jongdae gestures to the blaster at his hip, Jongin hadn't noticed before, but it's rough, salvaged most likely. Baekhyun nods, wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

 

“I want you to focus on getting the amulet,” Junmyeon turns to Jongin, “She's bound to have it, she did when we were on Tatooine--”

 

“Probably trying to impress her master with two missions at once,” Jongdae interrupts, “Typical...”

 

“--it's why we're here. Once you have it, I want you to head back to our ship no matter what,” Junmyeon finishes, Jongdae flicking the safety off his blaster.

 

Is he saying what Jongin thinks he is? “I'm not leaving without you, teacher.”

 

“You may have to. Sooyoung is strong, and I won't have us failing this mission. Understand?” to intrust Jongin with such a crucial mission...

 

“I understand.”

 

*

 

“Master, I have the amulet,” Sooyoung seems unaware of their presence; she walks without worry or guard. Her mask in her hand along with the amulet, taken out of its wrapping.

 

“What took you so long? You said you'd acquired it days ago,” that must be Liyin. Junmyeon's almost surprised at how normal she sounds, hidden anger in her tone notwithstanding.

 

Jongdae tenses up beside him, so he puts a hand on Jongdae's back hoping to anchor him. Jongdae looks over his shoulder, eyes unreadable, but he relaxes slightly.

 

“There were some delays, I had hoped to bring you better news, but met complications.”

 

“Your failures are of no interest to me, apprentice,” Junmyeon can see Baekhyun on the other side of the bushes, shaking with anticipation. They can't strike yet, not while Sooyoung has an open comlink to her master.

 

“Of course master,” the com clicks off.

 

_Now!_ Jongdae stands from his crouch, shooting a blaster bolt and grazing Sooyoung's side. She grunts in surprise, dropping her helmet and the amulet, and raises her lightsaber.

 

“I didn't think you were foolish enough to come after me Jongdae,” she brings it to life only to barely block Baekhyun's incoming attack, “Jedi,” she hisses.

 

She Force pushes Baekhyun back, reaching down to pick up the amulet before he can recover. Jongdae's element of surprise is now gone, making his blaster all but useless. Jongin needs time to get over to her unseen, she still doesn't know he's with them.

 

Junmyeon runs out to draw her attention, pushing her away with the Force himself. They have her out numbered and have the advantage of an ambush. Jongin gets the amulet somehow, face pained at the energy coming off of it.

 

Sooyoung recovers and focuses on Baekhyun. His physical attacks take her off-guard, but she is able to withstand them. Junmyeon can't see Jongdae at all. He'd better not be doing something stupid. Baekhyun fights her back onto the path and she screams in frustration when she notices the amulet's absence.

 

She whirls around with such force it knocks Baekhyun off balance, and Junmyeon steps in. Red blinding his eyes as it clashes with green. Junmyeon can't hear any movement behind him; Baekhyun must be injured. Jongin is to the edge of the crater now; he only needs to climb and their job is as good as done.

 

“Where did you take it?” her tone cuts, movement speeding up as she gets angrier.

 

“Why would I tell you that?” Junmyeon pushes her away with the edge of his hilt.

 

It turns out to be the wrong move. Sooyoung spots Jongin as she recovers. She ducks under Junmyeon's next attack,  and sends a wave of lightening towards the crater wall. It's too fast for Junmyeon to do anything but yell for Jongin to dodge.

 

He does, but only barely. The lightening strikes his legs, and Jongin loses his footing. The amulet once again falling to the ground.  Where's Jongdae?  _Where's Jongdae?_

 

Another blaster bolt sounds, taking out Sooyoung's foot. Jongdae stands in front of her, breathing heavy. His hand shakes from gripping the blaster so tightly, “Tell me where she went,” Junmyeon doesn't like the sound of his voice, the venom that seeps through it.

 

Sooyoung laughs, “I don't know. She's abandoned me,” she spit at Jongdae's feet, “You always were her favourite.”

 

Lightening springs from Jongdae's fingertips, and Sooyoung screams.

 

“What are you doing?!” Junmyeon yells.

 

The lightening stops, “I'm getting the job done.”

 

“This isn't the way,” Junmyeon steps forward, while Sooyoung laughs even while stuck in place by Jongdae's will.

 

“She hurt Baekhyun, your Padawan. The other Padawans. Who knows how many others,” Jongdae brings his lightsaber to life. Its soft pink glow seeming out of place with the anger on his face, “If you let her go she'll only hurt more people.”

 

It feels like losing him all over again. Just when they'd started to patch things up, “Not like this.”

 

Jongdae closes his eyes, “You're even weaker than I'd thought,” Sooyoung smirks.

 

Jongdae lets her go.

 

She rushes towards him, lightsaber in hand. Jongdae opens his eyes, “I am.” He swings his sabre, bringing her off balance. Pink shoots through her back. She falls on Jongdae's lightsaber, down until her body rests against his hands, limp.

 

*

 

He pushes her off with his foot before looking to Junmyeon. His chest is still heaving, anger coursing through his veins, “You're okay,” Junmyeon says, his hands are shaking as he touches Jongdae's face, “We're okay.”

 

“Baekhyun,” Jongdae croaks, trying to focus on the point of contact. This is why he hates fighting. All it takes is one step forward to take him two steps back. He'd thought he was through this, this war with himself, “Jongin.”

 

“They're going to be fine. It's okay,” Junmyeon is so kind, “Let's get to the ship. The mission is over.”

 

Jongdae lets Junmyeon lead him away. They check on Baekhyun first, he's unconscious but fine. Jongdae hoists his old friend onto his back. Jongin is in better shape physically. He's shaken, and he can't stand his full weight on his legs, but he seems more excited in the aftermath of everything. The adrenaline probably helps.

 

Jongdae picks up the amulet too, it's dark energy making him regret the choice instantly. Junmyeon helps Jongin walk, letting Jongin lean his weight on him.

 

*

 

“Surely Liyin won't just sit by and let us take the amulet back,” Baekhyun says, as he holds an icepack to his head.

 

Getting back to the ship had been harder than getting to the crater. Especially with Baekhyun as deadweight. Junmyeon had put Jongin on Sooyoung's speeder with Baekhyun behind him and told him to go on ahead. He'd agreed, something about Jongdae was off. It wasn't Jongin's place to try and deal with it, or get in the way. The only issue with taking the speeder, was that Jongin didn't know exactly where he was going or how to drive it; he'd always been a lousy navigator.

 

They had made it eventually though, even if it was after Junmyeon and Jongdae had. Junmyeon was worried sick which made Jongin feel bad for his piss poor navigation skills, but Jongdae seemed more like himself.

 

“She may already have switched to another plan,” Jongdae says, winding tensor bandage around Jongin's ankle.

 

“ _I may not be a healer,” he'd said, “but I've had to patch myself up a fair few times.”_

 

“How well would you say you know her actions? Her plans?” Junmyeon asks, staring at the amulet with a mix of emotions.

 

Jongdae shrugs, patting Jongin's knee to say he's finished with the bandages, “I know her well enough to know she never does her own dirty work.”

 

“How long would it take her to find someone to do that work for her?” Jongin wonders, if Jongdae had been her apprentice for so long... had she found Sooyoung only recently?

 

“It took her years of web laying and manipulation to find me,” Jongdae replies, his tone blasé but only as a mask, “She's always thinking ahead, but she's picky... my best guess would be at least a year to find a new apprentice.”

 

“And no merc would do work that involved the temple,” Baekhyun continues, “that's a death sentence.”

 

Junmyeon stands up, moving towards the bridge before calling Master Yifan, “We have the amulet and will be heading back as soon as possible... with a guest.”

 

“Is it Jongdae?” Master Yifan asks, his image flickering from distortion.

 

Jongdae stands to protest, but Baekhyun holds him back, “Yes,” Junmyeon replies, “but not as a prisoner. I'll explain when we arrive.” He cuts the transmission off before Master Yifan can answer.

 

“Why would you tell them about me?”

 

“This may be the only chance you get to clear your name,” Junmyeon turns back, “At least let the Order leave you in peace.”

 

“I'd rather they think I'd been killed,” Jongdae shakes his head, “I can't clear my name, Junmyeon. All those things they think I've done? I've probably done.”

 

“But you're better now,” Baekhyun butts in.

 

“A Jedi always forgives, especially those trying to find the light,” Jongin finishes, and Baekhyun sends him a thumbs up.

 

“Your crimes may not be forgotten,” Junmyeon licks his lips, “but they can be forgiven.”

 

Jongdae still doesn't seem happy about it, but Jongin supposes there's nothing he can really do but jump out of the airlock.

 

*

 

Baekhyun takes first watch, but Jongdae finds himself restless. The trip to Coruscant should take them only a day at hyperspeed. He doesn't want to sleep, too many thoughts jumbled in his mind.

 

“I can't face them,” he says, as Junmyeon sits down beside him in the dark. He'd snuck off to the small cargo bay, hoping it would be enough to gain him solitude. Junmyeon is alright though, being with Junmyeon feels as comfortable as being alone.

 

“I'll admit, I was ready to hate you. To kill you,” he sounds sad again. Jongdae can feel Junmyeon's thigh against his. He wishes he could see Junmyeon's face, “but seeing you like this was far better. No matter how your past actions affected everyone... they're in the past. We can never change them.”

 

“Chanyeol... Kyungsoo...” all the friends he hurt. All the Jedi he betrayed. Had he showed himself differently... had they found him and not Sooyoung...

 

“Will understand. Or will come to, in time,” Junmyeon fumbles his hand across Jongdae's leg until he finds his hand, threading their fingers together, “You've suffered to find yourself and that should be known.”

 

“Junmyeon...” Jongdae trails off. He bites his lip. He still wants so much, too much.

 

“You never call me Suho anymore,” Junmyeon jokes, squeezing his hand, “The rest of them still do you know. Baekhyun... and Chanyeol too. Chanyeol the most really. I think he does it to keep you alive, the you you left behind.”

 

“Junmyeon,” it's five years ago. The distance between them seems smaller, yet bigger all at once. _Please know what I'm asking. Don't make me say it._

 

“Close your eyes,” Junmyeon whispers, so Jongdae does.

 

“It's already dark,” he says, and Junmyeon laughs, letting go of his hand.

 

There are hands on his face, Junmyeon's thumb stroking his left ear. The soft press of a forehead against his... and then lips. Jongdae groans, pulling Junmyeon onto his lap. His lips are as soft as Jongdae had imagined, their movement strong, needy.

 

Junmyeon pulls back, and Jongdae chases him. He lets himself go, finally, finally allowed to touch the skin he's always craved. Jongdae kisses Junmyeon's neck, teeth skimming his soft skin. Junmyeon threads his fingers into Jongdae's hair, “I did want you,” he pants, one hand slipping down to the nape of Jongdae's neck, “Do you understand now, why I never could've--”

 

“Please stop talking,” Jongdae leaves kissing dotting all the way up Junmyeon's neck, to his jaw and back to his lips, “We can talk later, but yes, yes I know. It doesn't matter now. The past is done, right?”

 

Jongdae can feel Junmyeon nod, even if he can't see it. He so wishes he could see it. Junmyeon's probably gorgeous right now: the summation of every dream Jongdae's ever had and more.

 

Jongdae doesn't know how long they stay like that, lips and tongues entwined. But eventually Junmyeon pulls away for good, “We should sleep,” he says, voice breathy. Jongdae bets his lips are swollen too. Both of them probably look a mess.

 

“I'd rather stay here,” he wines, nipping the juncture of Junmyeon's neck and shoulder.

 

“We can't,” Junmyeon stands, and Jongdae misses his warmth immediately, “It's no good facing the council without any rest.”

 

He's right. Oh, how Jongdae hates that he's right. He doesn't know what comes over him but the next thing he knows he's blurting, “Did you love her?”

 

Junmyeon freezes in the doorway, just enough light coming through from the bridge that Jongdae can see just how wonderful he looks. His lips _are_ swollen.

 

Junmyeon looks to his feet before back at Jongdae, “No,” he says, “Well, yes, but... she was a friend.”

 

“I'm sorry, I don't know--”

 

Junmyeon shakes his head, cutting Jongdae off, “Maybe I could have, in time. But it doesn't matter, we'll never know.”

 

_Did you love me?_ Jongdae doesn't ask.

 

*

 

Sehun, Krystal, and Zitao are waiting for them when they land. Their masters and Master Yifan are on dock as well. Though Master Yifan doesn't seem very happy for all the company. Jongin bounds to his friends the second he can, wrapping all three of them into a huge group hug.

 

“You have to tell us what happened!” Krystal's bouncing on her toes, her bead braid bouncing against her head tails.

 

“Did you avenge us?” Sehun laughs, nuzzling his face into Jongin's cheek.

 

“What about Jongdae?” Zitao digs his fingers into Jongin's back. It tickles.

 

“One thing at a time,” Jongin pulls back, grateful for the fresh air that greets him, “It was amazing... mostly boring at first, but things really ramped up let me tell you.”

 

“Jongin~” Baekhyun calls, though Zitao reaches him first, pulling Baekhyun into just as strong a hug. Though he pulls away with a cough fairly quickly, “We have a mission to debrief. You can tell tales of your exploits later, okay?”

 

“Boo,” Sehun and Krystal drone in unison.

 

“Who's that guy you brought back with you?” Zitao asks, as Jongin walks by.

 

Jongdae's standing off to the side, away from the teary reunions. Jongin doesn't think anyone else has noticed him yet.

 

“That's Jongdae,” he says, “Long story, but... he wasn't our guy.”

 

“So it was all some mistaken identity issue?” Zitao seems surprised. It isn't often that the Jedi turn out to be so wrong about something afterall.

 

“Kinda...” Jongin wants to explain further, but he gets called away again, this time by an irate sounding Master Yifan, “Later okay? I promise, later!”

 

Zitao nods, waving as Jongin runs to catch up with the others.

 

*

 

“I am pleased with your results,” Grand Master Qian smiles out at the four of them, “Even if I am surprised to see our Jongdae has aided you.”

 

Jongdae bows, “I was only doing what was right, what anyone would have done.”

 

She laughs, and it tinkles through the air, “I think there are many who would have done less,” she places a hand on his shoulder, “I read too narrowly into your destiny, young one. You have proven yourself.”

 

Jongin thinks Jongdae might cry, “Thank you, Grand Master. Though you must know, even if you offer it. I am no Jedi.”

 

“But you are no Sith,” she smiles, “You _are_ Jedi. You always will be, even if you are not one of the Order.”

 

*

 

Jongdae leaves the next morning.

 

He says a teary goodbye to Baekhyun, whispering something in the Knight’s ear that makes him laugh. He nods to Kyungsoo, who nods back. Chanyeol picks him up from behind and spins him around until Jongdae's whining and squirming.

 

Jongin is sad to see him go. It isn't like they'll never see each other again, though. With Grand Master Qian's pardon, the whole Order will know of his redemption soon enough. He promised to stay in touch too, and he's so far proven good to his word.

 

“Don't forget to write!” Baekhyun yells, and Jongdae brushes him off with a laugh.

 

Junmyeon hasn't said anything. He stands at Jongin's side, smile sad but eyes hopeful. Jongdae stops just before he gets on the cruiser that will take him back to Tatooine. He turns and flashes Junmyeon a sad smile of his own. Junmyeon waves, and Jongdae disappears into the cruiser.

 

“So, do you think we can count some of that mission towards my trials?” Jongin nudges Junmyeon with his elbow.

 

Junmyeon laughs, bright and unrestrained, “You still have a long way to go, young Padawan,” his aura's a rich, deep blue.

 

“Of course, master.” This time Junmyeon doesn't correct him.

 

END


End file.
